The Real Thing
by Ash692
Summary: When a tragic event brings kagome and Inuyasha together, they see truths about their relationships they never wanted to accept. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! New Story! I can not take credit for the concept. This is my version of it and i have a different twist hope you like and enjoy! No i don't not own inuyasha...there i said it...wishing i did.**

_Waitress Kagome Higurashi is in love with Koga Rakuonsha, one of the most prominent demon attorneys. On his good days, Koga is the man of every woman's dream. On his bad days, he's a complete nightmare...Headstrong and blunt Inuyasha Takahashi worships the ground his wife Kikyou, walks on, while she treats him like a trophy husband and delays his aspiration to become a father he father he's beginning to wonder if he made the right decision when he asked for her hand in marriage..._

_When a tragic event brings kagome and Inuyasha together, they see truths about their relationships they never wanted to accept._

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi**

**July 4, 2007**

"Kagome, you look great in that dress!" Mrs. Rakuonsha, holding true to form, was passing out insincere compliments.

"Where did you get it?"

I was wearing a white lace fit A-line silhouette that flared with beige wedged heels. I had my hair in an elegant high bun with 14k gold diamond stud earrings. I hardly every wore make up and today was no different. I had the basic black mascara with Sephora Bobbi brown lip gloss.

"I got it from a designer sale at T.J. Maxx ," I replied, intentionally irritating her by mentioning a discount store. "You can get some great deals there, if you look hard enough."

She gasped like I'd shot somebody. "Thank goodness Taiki and I don't have to worry about prices. I could never be seen in such _bargain-basement_ establishment."

"For most of the working class, designer clothing costs are too extravagant, so we have to do the best we can."

"The operative words are _working class_. That is a category that I have never fit in."

Mrs. Rakuonsha always made is a point to jog the memory of anyone who would listen that she and her husband were affluent. Standing there on the ten-acre estate made it obvious enough. They lived by the shore and Mr. Rakuonsha's yacht was docked so all the guest could eyeball it.

"How many people are you expecting today?" I asked, trying to change the subject before she stated talking bank-account balances.

"Oh, about fifty or sixty. It's a small gathering."

"In my entire life, my parents never had fifty people over to our house."

"That's because your family resides in a shack compared to this house dear."

That was a nice stab. I had to give it to her. The gloves came off.

"My folks may not reside in the lap of luxury, but they're extremely happy and don't hide their dirty little secrets behind stock portfolios and security bonds."

She grimaced at me and I smirked.

_Nice one, Kagome_, I thought as I walked away from her to find Koga. I could feel her eyes throwing daggers at my back.

Mrs. Rakuonsha hated my guts. I was not of the "social race material" that she felt was worthy of her son. The first time he brought me to their home for dinner, she wanted to know my "ancestry." I quickly informed her that my father was a college professor until he passed from cancer and my mother was a kindergarten teacher, and I had a younger brother in the navy.

"Oh really, I thought Koga said you come from a long line of powerful priestess?"

"Yea I guess so but we don't burden ourselves with all of that."

She looked like someone had shoved a full enema bottle up her crusty old ass and squeezed. Mr. Rakuonsha was kinder to me. For several months afterward I actually thought that he approved of me and Koga.

Then Koga got angry one night and burst that bubble, informing me that his father "thought I was a fine piece of ass but not wife material." Koga said that his father suggested that he should fuck me for no more than six months, then find a high-class demon lite to show off on his arm.

Even though Koga agreed with them- that became painfully obvious-he still kept me around. When I was evicted from my studio apartment, he insisted that I move into his penthouse. I was reluctant but caught up in feelings at that time, so I agreed. My mom and gramps was cramped up in her three-bedroom with miscellaneous crap that had collected over the years as me and my kid brother grew up. Moving in with them seemed like taking a step backward in my life. My reality check was discovering that I'd taken _eight_ steps back by being with Koga

Koga is a young wolf demon, who is also a prominent attorney, and was even voted one of the hottest demon bachelors in the area by _Yokai _magazine. I thought he was the moon, the sun, and the stars when we met at the restaurant where I was waiting tables. Koga had what we women call swagger. He had these piercing blue eyes that contrasted with his sexy tan skin tone and pitch black hair that he wore in a high ponytail. He was about 6'2 with a lean muscular built and he was articulate and convincing. He charmed my pants-and my panties- right off me, even though he had been on a date when we met.

He slipped me his cell number when she excused herself to the ladies' room to powder her nose. I actually overheard her say that shit. That was some uppity bullshit right there. Women go to the restroom to piss and shit, hopefully wash their hands, and possibly take a quick glance in the mirror.

I called Koga the next morning. He picked me up in a black Lexus, took me to his place, and fucked me like I'd never been fucked before. Now it's not like I have anyone to compare him too except my high school sweetheart Hojo who was more of a timid and shy lover. Koga on the other hand could write a manual on sex positions. I didn't realize that my body could be so flexible.

As the party went on that Fourth of July, more and more people showed up to feast on the lobsters, shrimp, and oysters. I wanted some chicken, ribs, and hot dogs with chili and coleslaw. No such luck. I wanted to hear some real music not this classic band the Rakuonsha had performing. No such luck.

Koga was holding court on the side among a bunch of young demonlites who wanted to take my spot. Shoot I was hoping one of them would make him dump me. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't Kagome simply walk away? Like the saying goes, some things are easier said than done. I could have left Koga, but there was no place better to go. I didn't get involved with him because of his money. His wealth was an extension of his charm. I did love Koga, but he didn't appreciate my devotion. I believed that he loved me as well, but didn't truly comprehend the definition of it. I was delusional enough to believe that he could, and would, change his ways for me…eventually.

Koga beckoned me to him as he moved away from all the designer-clad demons and over to the overpriced patio table where his parents were seated. I downed my drink –French Connection-and went to him.

Mrs. Rakuonsha was still determined to humiliate me, and now she had an audience. two other couples were sitting with them.

As I walked up, she said, "Here comes Koga's, um…play toy. Her name is Kagome."

I strained a smile and sat down next to Koga. The people introduced themselves, and then one lady -a wolf demon as well- asked, "So Kagome, are you a lawyer like Koga."

Mrs. Rakuonsha let out this hideous cackle, and Mr. Rakuonsha gave her an evil glare. I think he had become torn between his personal outlook on me and the reality that his son had developed true feelings for a human.

"Actually, I'm in the food industry," I replied uneasily.

"Oh…," the woman said, playing with a string of pearls around her neck. "You're a restaurateur. What's the name of the establishment?"

"Yota, this girl is _not _on our level," Mrs. Rakuonsha said. "She's a waitress-in a dump at that. She used to work in a nicer place, where Koga picked her up along with his doggie bag, but she lost that job. She wasn't quite up to their standards."

I pinched Koga's leg as hard as I could trying to control my spiritual powers before I purified that mother of his. He gave me a "You're on your own" gaze and went back to drinking his top-shelf whiskey.

"Are you really going to let your mother talk about me like that?" I asked bluntly.

When he didn't respond, I tried to get up, but he pulled my back down. I wrestled with him to get my wrist free. "Let me go. I'm ready to leave."

"Thank heaven," his mother said.

Mr. Rakuonsha cleared his throat. "Kagome, I apologize for anything the missus might have said to offend you, but please stay and enjoy the fireworks. They're set to begin in less than ten minutes."

My mouth flew open, "Anything she might have said to offend me? Are you for real?"

Mrs. Rakuonsha glared at me. "Look, dear, I was only speaking the truth. You had a halfway civilized job, even if it was still beneath anything my son had any business dealing with. You are not that attractive to begin with, and they got rid of you. And-"

"You think they fired me because of how I look?"

She didn't reply but she and her friends shared comical glances.

"The reason I look this way is because your son can't keep his ha-"

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed. "Watch it!"

"Oh, now you have a fucking tongue?" He finally let go of my wrist. I rose from the table.

"All of you can kiss my monkey!" I shouted at them as i walked away.

"Did she just say 'monkey'?" I heard the woman with the pearls ask.

Turning around to make sure they could hear me I said,"Yeah, monkey, as in my pussy, my twat, my coochie!"

The woman's mouth flew open in shock as I turned my back on them.

I stomped off in the direction of the front driveway, where the cars were being valet-parked. I walked up to the three young men standing around in red jackets. "I don't have the ticket but can you bring up Koga Rakuonsha's Lexus?"

"Sure thing," one of them said, and then took off running.

"Where do you think you're going?" Koga asked, approaching me.

"I'm getting the hell away from here."

He spotted his car pulling up. "Not in my car, you're not. I can't believe you told them to kiss your monkey."

I glared at him. "Koga, I'm taking your car. You can either call the police and report it stolen or try to physically stop me in front of all these witnesses so I can file assault-and-battery charges."

The two young men stood there looked on while the third one was getting out the driver's side.

Koga shook his head. "I would never hit you Kagome you know that."

I started at him long at hard as he told that bold face lie. We both knew that he has struck me more than once and not just physically but verbally as well. Now don't get me wrong Koga loves me and doesn't mean too. He just sometimes loses control over his emotions and takes it out on me.

I shrugged playing along with him. "I never thought you'd sit there and let your mother talk about me in front of her friends. Granted, I realized that she does not like me and takes cheap shots at me every chance she gets, but that's in private. I can handle that, but she's gone too far and you allowed it. You sat there and watched her humiliate me and did nothing."

"She is my mother."

"And I'm your…" I paused. "I don't know what the hell I am to you. Maybe you need to figure that shit out before you come home."

I went over to get in the car, tossing my purse on the passenger seat. "He'll tip you," I told the valet. "He has plenty of damn money."

"How am I supposed to get home?" Koga asked.

I snickered. "Koga, you're at your parents' house. They have a dozen cars and a chauffeur. Give me a break."

I got settled in the car and floored it, having no clue where I was headed. I didn't want to go home. I'd distanced myself from the majority of my friends and had no clue what they were doing for the Fourth. I decided to go see my parents. I sat there with them, on their balcony, watching the fireworks. Gramps had a slab of ribs and two barbecued drumsticks left over. I gobbled them down with a coke cola. We stayed up most the night talking and catching up with each other, we even got in some time to Skype with Souta. They were elated to see me and I them.

"You can always come back home," Mommy whispered to me later that night as I laid my head on her lap in my old bedroom.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I thought he loved me."

"He probably does love you, but he's trying to satisfy everyone in his life, and no one's ever accomplished that.

Mommy always had a way to make sense out of things. She was right. Koga was trying to please everyone, and it was stressing him out. In turn, he was taking his anxiety out on me. I was determined that we would smooth thing out.

"I'm going to make him happy, Mommy. No matter what it takes."

"Only if you're happy, sweetheart. Don't surrender your needs for someone else's."

I fell asleep as she continued to comb through my hair with her fingers and sing softly to me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading now pleaz ppl review. Any questions feel free to pm me. I dont bite. lol so let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I amazed that i got this chapter posted tonight took me forever to type it up. enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Inuyasha Takahashi**

**July 4, 2007**

Kikyou, I'm telling you. That motherfucker is too fine for words. I bet he blows your back out every damn night."

"You ain't ever lied, Tsubaki. Do you see that rocket in those shorts? I can see that _damn thing_ all the way over here," exclaimed Kagura.

"Do I see it? Girl, it's making me hungry. I'm starving and I'm not talking about those ribs on the grill."

"Yeah, forget about him cooking out here. I wouldn't mind heating up some shit in the bedroom."

"Kikyou, tell us the truth. Can you even handle all that man? He looks like he needs at least four or five women to keep him satisfied. Hell he must be able to fuck you all night without tiring."

"You guys are crazy. I keep my shit on point. Inuyasha is well taken care of, thank you very much."

Rolling my eyes at my girls I couldn't help but look over at my man and admire him as well. _Shit we've been married for about four years and that man can still make my pussy wet by just a glance. _

"Well, if you ever need some backup pussy, give me a call. You can call me twenty-four/seven," stated Tsubaki.

"I know that's right. Call me too, Shit, I'll settle for simply watching him go to work. Damn Kikyou, you are so lucky to find a man with demon heritage but looks completely human."

"He is human. How many times do I have to tell you this? His parents didn't want him going through life being shunned as a half demon. So they locked his demon blood thus making him human."

_God how many times do I have to tell them that! Who cares about his demon blood he looks human therefore he is human in my eyes. I know I told these dumb bitches that over and over again. Yes he is an Inu Hanyou but you can't tell by looking. He looks like any other man on the streets. He's tall with long black hair that he keeps in a braid, his eyes are a deep violet color, and he is a little tan from his workouts outside. So he looks like a normal guy just a really fucking hot guy. _

"Yea I know. We have heard this time and time again. I get why they did it, I just don't see how they did that."

"Well Kagura I'm not complaining. Yes he comes from a different background then I, but I love him regardless."

"_Yea just as long as he looks human and gives your pussy a good workout_," thought Tsubaki as she looked across the yard over to the men.

"You hear those humans over there?" Sesshomaru asked, as I threw another slab of baby ribs onto the grill.

"How can I not hear them?" I replied. "Kikyou's friends are a trip."

Miroku grabbed a barbecued chicken leg out of the pan and started gnawing it down to the bone. "Have any of them ever actually tried to get busy?"

I smirked. "They have no shame in their game. I'll leave it at that."

"Oh, come on," Miroku said. "Spill the beans. You know women aren't the only ones who gossip."

"Yea little brother tells us which one has tried to make a move since I can hear them over their discussing your dick game as we speak."

"Don't I know it," I said. "You and Miroku are worse than any women that I've ever seen. All you chatter about is your sex lives, or lack thereof."

"Yo little bro I think you mean Miroku lack of sex. I gets mine."

"Rub that shit in, why don't you?" Miroku popped the tab on his third beer. "I'm _this close_ to finding the lady of my dreams." With his free hand he pressed his thumb and index fingers together. "I'm simply taking my time. I only plan on getting married once."

"Everybody only plans to get married once," Sesshomaru said.

"True," Miroku admitted. "But I'm not going to end up like a lot of these peeps. I have zero intentions of being on my third or fourth marriage by the time I'm thirty –five. I want to settle down, father some legacies to carry on my name, and have readily available pussy in my bed every night."

I laughed. "Seems like you have it all figured out."

"Damn right."

"Ok, so you're saying that **you** want to settle down?" I said looking amazed that my lecherous friend wanted to actual commit to one woman.

"Yea why you looking at me like that."

"**YOU** seriously want to have kids and a wife. The man that I have known since childhood actually wants a serious relationship." I asked.

Laughing at the expression on my face Miroku said. "Yes I know it shocked the hell out of me too but is it that hard to believe that I'm finally at that point where I want to make a commitment to **one** woman."

Looking at Sesshomaru and then turning back to look at Miroku we both said in unison.

"HELL YEA."

"Oh, really well then Inuyasha when are you and Kikyou going to have some kids? You've been married for four years."

"Damn you sound like my mother. Everything happens in due time."

I don't know why I felt like I had to defend my manhood, since he wasn't getting sex on the regular. Yet, I felt compelled to add, "It's not from lack of sex that we don't have a child. I can tell you that much."

Sensing that Miroku may have hit a nerve, Sesshomaru looked over at the women sitting around the table on the deck still talking trash, and then back at me.

"Inuyasha, I have to admit. You have it all. A fine wife."

"Amen," Miroku said.

"A nice crib."

"Amen."

"A good job."

"Amen again."

"One of the hottest up-and-coming websites in the city."

"Amen four times."

"And, Miroku shouted drunkly, you're cut like a statue."

"I'm not commenting on another man's body, said Sesshomaru, There I draw the line; but amen to all that other shit."

We all laughed as I finished up grilling so we could eat before the fireworks started later on that evening.

As we sat around the deck eating. Kikyou's friends continued on their tirade about how fine I was. They loved scoping out men in general, but they especially loved checking me out. Most women would feel uncomfortable if their girlfriends acted like they wanted to fuck their husband on sight, but not my Kikyou. She had me hooked and she knew it. In her mind, there was zero chance of me cheating on her. She was right.

While Sesshomaru may have found his mate in Rin, Miroku is still single and looking. I will be the first to admit that I to had a problem being devoted to one woman. I even messed around with some women that had exchanged marriage vows. I'd taken mine seriously. Kikyou and I had been married for four glorious years and I wouldn't have traded her for all the women in the world.

Now some men do tend to be egotistical creatures when they have the nerve to be pissed at their mistress if they stepped out on them even thou they're the ones that married. There are some decent men, but silly immature men make it hard for women to differentiate. On the other hand, so many women play games that men have to be damn near as cautious, or they'll be somewhere feeling dejected and used. That why I'm glad that I'd settled down early in life. Well early for this day and age.

The fireworks that night were unremarkable. In our backyard, we could view those set off from a large, nearby park. Kikyou curled up beside me on a blanket on our back lawn as we watched the fireworks exploded in the night sky. We could have headed down to the park, but we were to full and decided to chill out.

After the firework show was over, I went into the house to put my digital camera away in my home office. Tsubaki came in right behind me and shut the door. I hadn't even seen the snake get up off the lawn, rather less slither behind me with her fangs exposed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting my camera away. That should be obvious." I knew where this was headed, so I asked, "Where is Kikyou?"

"Where you left her." She laughed, teasing her hair with her index finger like she had invented an original line instead of repeating a tired ass one.

"Why don't you put the camera away and take something else out?"

Yup, it was definitely headed there.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not fooling around with you! You need to get that built-up wax out your damn ears."

"Speaking of wax, I got a Brazilian the other day."

"I'm thrilled. Now, can you get the fuck off? You need to find a man someplace other than in this house."

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record yasha."

"And you're beginning to act like a broken hoe Tsubaki." I plopped down in my leather desk chair. "Tsubaki it ain't happening not even when cars start to fly.

She came closer and sat on top of my desk, lowering her tube top so I could see her breasts.

"Do you like what you see?"

"No I don't." I sighed. "Every woman has a pair of tits; I'm not overwhelmed."

"What if I show you my pussy?"

"Every woman has one of those, too. If you don't stop harassing me every time you come over here, I _will_ tell Kikyou."

"No, you won't." She pulled her top back up. "If you were going to tell you would've done it already."

"The only reason that I haven't said anything is because Kikyou will be hurt. She cares for you and thinks you're her friend and-"

"I _am_ her friend. We go way back."

"Since you go way back why are you trying to fuck me? Would you be content to share me with her, or is your main goal to take me away from her?"

"Why don't you give me a serious dick-down and find out?"

That did it. "I don't have time for your shit." I got up from my chair and headed for the door. She tried to grab my wrist. "Tsubaki this will never happen."

"Never say never," Tsubaki whispered as I opened the door and left.

When I got back into the yard, everyone was up dancing to "Strip" by Chris Brown.

"Dance with me, baby," Kikyou said, pulling me to her and giving me one of those wet, sloppy kisses that I so adored.

Kikyou was drunk, and even though I didn't drink, when she got wasted, it meant that she would be ready to fuck me until I was damn near comatose once everyone else left.

I glanced over and saw Miroku, who was grinding up against Tsubaki, and Sesshomaru talking to Kagura over in a comer.

Tsubaki looked bored to tears. I hadn't even noticed her slither back outside.

"Miroku, didn't you say you have an early day tomorrow?"

Miroku smirked at me; he knew what was up. "No, I can hang out all night, if you all want to. I have a spare suit in my car."

I wanted to go over there and punch the living daylights out of him.

"Well we ain't partying all night."

Everyone finally left around 2:00 a.m. Kikyou was drunk as she walked Tsubaki to her car. Tsubaki had _implied_ that I should be a gentleman and see her out, but I smirked and walked in the opposite direction instead. By the time Tsubaki and Kikyou finished running their mouths in the driveway, I had taken a hot shower and climbed into bed. Kikyou came into the room and collapsed beside me on the bed. By that point, I was exhausted and prepared to fall asleep without sex, but she made her move with seconds.

"Inuyasha, I'm horny," she whispered, flinging the comforter off me and reaching into my pajama bottoms to caress my dick.

"Why don't you go take a shower first?"

"I'm too drained to take a shower. I want you to put me to sleep with that dick."

I was about to insist that Kikyou bathe first, but before I could go there, she was already devouring my dick with her mouth.

She definitely got a rise out of me so I put her to sleep in that good good way. I refused to eat her pussy without her bathing, but I did slide my dick in and out of her until she moaned, her toes curled, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

Even though I was tired, it still took me damn near an hour to climax. I have never been able to cum quick, which could be a blessing and a curse. Women love that I am not a two-minute man, but sometimes a man wants to be able to bust a nut and fall asleep. That has never been the case for me. Kikyou got what she wanted and dozed off.

I lay beside her, glanced out the window, and thought about Tsubaki. Not in a sexual manner-never that- but I wondered that if Tsubaki was capable of fucking Kikyou's husband, what else was she capable of?

I really needed to tell my wife that her friend was not a friend at all, but ultimately, it would have devastated Kikyou. No matter what, I couldn't be the one to take the light out of her eyes. I loved her way too much for that.

* * *

**Another chapter done pleaz Review!**

**Thank you for review and you feedback**

**Inuyashacrazy1234...yes koga is a jerk in this story**

**Madame_ Mysteria...idk about how a pet will fit into the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again do i just amaze you! i got another chapter up for all my readers. I work 2-11 yesterday and came home typed up two chapters and posted both within the same day and its 630 am. So pleaz review don't let my sleepless night be in vain lol. I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Review let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

**Kagome Higurashi **

**July 5, 2007**

Koga didn't report his car stolen, but he blew up my cell phone a hundred times. My voicemail was full of messages from him pleading for me to call or come home. I had to work the two-to-ten shift in the diner and decided to let him sweet... He was lying in wait for me as I pulled up to work.

I didn't speak as I got out the car, determined to walk past him. He was standing beside his father's Audi RS 4 and pulled me into his arms….into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I had words with my mother."

"_Had words?_ What does that mean?"

"She promised that she'll never do anything like that again."

I pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "Life is full of empty promises."

"Just give her a chance. Give me another chance."

He seemed genuine enough, but he always did after we had a blow up. After every time he called me out my name and attacked my self-esteem, I kept telling myself that this time would be the last time, that he would see the light of day and somehow be the man that I needed.

"I'll be home tonight. Wait up so we can talk. I'll see you later," I said.

We shared a brief kiss, then walked away from each other in silence.

After Koga had gone and the lunch crowd had slowed down, I made a mug of hot tea, leaned onto the counter, and observed people. One couple in particular caught my eye. They had been in the diner for a good two hours and were seated in Jakotsu's section. Normally, they would have been asked to give up their booth by now, but since they didn't seem homeless or like they were using the seats as a waiting room, no one had bothered them.

They were obviously having a deep, heated conversation. Drama recognizes drama, and I had enough arguments with Koga to recognize one. I wondered which of them had fucked up the relationship first. Was it intentional or a mistake? Had one cheated on the other? Or were they both caught up in a toxic situation because they were trying to hang on to each other?

"What are you staring at?" Jakotsu asked, walking behind me at the counter.

"Your customers over there." I nodded and cut my eyes toward him. "They've been here for a minute."

"I wish they would get the hell on," he said in his high-pitched voice. Jakotsu was a openly homosexual that grew up rough. He has six brothers all who love him, but often gave him tough love. His parents were killed in a car accident and I could appreciate his not playing games. "I've refilled their damn water glasses a hundred times."

"Stop exaggerating." I slapped him playfully on the arm. "They're into something heavy over there."

"Don't I know it!" Jakotsu smirked. I looked at him and he raised a brow. "What? So I may have overheard a word or two."

"Okay, spill it."

Jakotsu sighed. "Well, Miss Thing wants to take their relationship to the next level and move in together, but Mr. Player is not even having it. He wants to be free to roam and eat a variety of cookies."

"Is that so?" I asked, prodding Jakotsu to continue.

"She thinks he's cheating on her, and that's a safe bet. Shit he's even been checking me out."

"Be for real!"

"I'm serious, Kagome. You'd be surprised how many men who look like him really want some of my ill na na." Jakotsu started gyrating his ass cheeks while he had a coffee urn in his hand. "I might slip him my number when he pays the check and see what's up."

I took a long look at the man in the booth and couldn't believe that he'd have sex with another man. Then again, what the fuck did I know? I didn't think I would be in an abusive relationship.

"This world has truly gone to shit," I said to Jakotsu.

"True, but I'm going to enjoy my time here. And if that man over there wants some of my goodies, I'm willing to give them to him all…night…long."

Suddenly, the man got up from the booth and walked toward the bathroom. Jakotsu smiled at him, and I will be dammed if the man didn't blush. As he passed us, Jakotsu sniffed the air to inhale his cologne-which did smell good-and then whispered to him, "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"

The man blushed even harder and continued on to the bathroom.

Jakotsu put the coffee urn down and straightened up the folded apron around his waist. "Forget about waiting to slip him my number on the check. I'm about to make my move."

As he walked around the counter, I was stunned. "Jakotsu what are you doing?"

Jakotsu glanced at me and winked. "Just keep an eye on my section for a few, especially that floozy." He looked toward the booth where the man's girlfriend was seated. "Keep a lookout for a sister."

I couldn't believe what was happening. Not in the diner! Not in the nasty-ass bathroom! Yuck!

Sure enough, Jakotsu and that man didn't reappear for a good fifteen minutes. I kept an eye on Jakotsu section and even poured the poor woman another cup of coffee while she waited for her man. Myoga was busy in the kitchen yelling at the cook and the dishwasher, who probably didn't understand limited English, but not all that bullshit Myoga was spewing.

Finally, the man emerged from the bathroom first, zipping up his jeans, with a big old grin on his damn face. I watched him walk over to his girlfriend, but he didn't sit back down. He threw a twenty on the table and told her, "Come on, let's jet. I have a meeting."

She said, "What took you so long in there? Are you feeling okay?

He chuckled. "I'm feeling great. Just needed some relief, that's all."

_Relief, my ass,_ I thought.

No sooner had they walked out the diner and pulled off in a white Lexus than Jakotsu was coming out of the bathroom, wiping his bottom lip and licking it like it had honey on it. Yuck!

Once he was back behind the counter beside me, I said, "Please tell me that you didn't do what I think you just did."

Jakotsu giggled. "I got me a little sample. It was good, too. Tasted like sweet cream." I shook my head in dismay as he added, "Byakuya's going to call me later. I wrote my number on his dick so he wouldn't lose it."

I whispered, "You wrote your number on his dick?"

"Yes, and I wrote it _big._ All over his ten inches."

" Ten inches! Damn, what a waste!"

"Ain't a damn thing going to waste around me. Bank on that."

As I watched Jakotsu switch off toward the kitchen, I shook my head again. Out to lunch with his woman and that man went into the bathroom to get a blow job form another man. The world had _truly_ gone to shit.

When I showed up at Koga's house he was lying in wait for me at the door. I kicked my shoes off in the foyer, as always. I hated to trek the odors of the food from the diner throughout the penthouse. It was bad enough that they were in my hair and on my clothing. I closed the door, after putting my shoes inside, and leaned on it.

Koga smiled at me and greeted me.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

"So you wanted to talk to me about-"

"Yes, Koga your mother was totally out of line yesterday! I understand she doesn't like me, but belittling and demeaning me every time I see her is starting to get to me! And the fact that you didn't stand up for me is what really hurt the most."

" Your mother just puts unneeded pressure and stress on our relationship, and we have adequate amount of issues already."

"You can say that again. I'm beginning to feel like we can't resolve them either."

"Yes, we can Koga."

"Okay great, I'm glad you feel that way, but first I want you to see your surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, that's the reason I was standing in the doorway. After everything that has happened I planned a special evening for us."

"But it's almost midnight, and I smell light grease and a bunch of other crap."

"That's why you need a nice relaxing bath."

Koga pulled me into the living room, and a wide grin spread across my face. Roses of all different colors were all over the place-red, white, yellow, and pink. "Wow, did you procure the entire florist shop or what?"

He chuckled. "I left a few for the next man who wants to make an impression on his woman."

"I'm definitely impressed…and grateful. I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate you, Koga. I realize that you do so much for me; that's part of what bothers me. I should be able to do more to make this relationship equal."

"It is equal."

"No, it's not. I'm a waitress and you're a lawyer, for goodness' sake. Then, to top it off, you come from old money and I come from no money.

'I met you waiting tables. Did that stop me?"

"No but-"

"But nothing. You're the woman for me, the only woman I need. If it takes me forever and a day to prove it to you, then so be it. I'm never giving up on us. Never."

Koga had a luxurious bath waiting on me, complete with more roses surrounding our step-down tub and petals scattered across the top water. We drank champagne and gazed into each other's eyes for more than an hour.

The water began to turn cold, despite out letting some out and replacing it with hot water every ten minutes or so.

"You're getting goose bumps," Koga said as I sat between his legs with my back snuggled up against his chest. "Ready to get out?"

"No, it's so peaceful here. Besides, I got a buzz and I might bust my ass trying to get out this tub right now."

Koga laughed and rubbed my shoulders before planting a kiss on the left one. "You know that I'll always protect you."

"I must admit that I'm shocked."

"About what."

"Do you realize that this is the first time that you've ever actually defended me with your mother?"

"No, it's not. I've spoken to Mom plenty of times, but she's set in her ways."

"Well, her ways could use a lot of improvement."

I could hear Koga suck in air, trying to hold back a comment.

"I realize that you don't like someone talking about your mother, baby. Nobody does.

"Kagome, my mother is used to me dating more-"

I turned to face him. "More what?"

"Never mind."

"NO, fuck that. More what?"

He shrugged. "You're the first woman that I've been with who doesn't have a graduate degree or real profession."

I started to get up, covered in suds.

"I thought you wanted to chill in here for a while," he said.

"_Never mind!"_

By the time Koga came out the bathroom, I was under the covers with thermal pajamas on, even though it was midsummer. I didn't want him to get and funny ideas. The pajamas didn't deter him for a second. As soon as he climbed in behind me naked, I could smell his minty-fresh toothpaste breath as he whispered in my ear, "You want some of this dick, don't you?"

"No, I'll pass."

He started groping at my top and rubbing my breasts. "Oh, come on Kagome, Don't be that way."

"Koga, if you think that I'm so beneath you, why bother? I'll pack my shit and be out of here tomorrow morning.

"You're not going anywhere," he blared, as he started pulling his body up toward the headboard. His dick slapped me in the forehead. At first, I turned my head to the left. Then I felt his claws graze my scalp as he twisted my hair in his hand ans started to pull my hair to turn my mouth towards his dick.

He tried to use his hand to guide hid dick in my mouth. "Suck me now."

"Fine, let's get it over with." I engulfed as much of his dick in my mouth as I could manage.

"That's right, baby," he whispered, grabbing on to the headboard so he could maneuver the way he fed me his dick. "Take all of Magnum in.

"Oh, that's it baby.

"Yeah, that's the spot.

"Lick it slow.

"No, lick it faster.

"Now slower.

"Damn!

"Oh shit!

"Aw, damn here it comes!"

I glanced up at the expression on Koga's face as he tried to regain some of his composure. Remnants of his semen were still trickling down my throat. In the beginning of our relationship, I would take his dick out of my mouth seconds before he came. He insisted that I swallow, even though I used to find the taste repulsive and had never done that for a man before him.

Koga was still shaking and whispering something that I couldn't quite make out as I got up from the bed and began my usual "post-dick-sucking" routine. I always made a beeline for the bathroom to brush my teeth and gargle like my life depended on it.

"Come back to bed!" Koga yelled out to me as I stood there glancing at my reflection in the mirror. "We're not done yet."

_Yes, we are fuckin' done, _I thought to myself. I _did not_ want to go back out there and let him stick his dick in me. Giving head had become my way of avoiding the actual act of fucking. I'd suck him off real good, in hopes that he'd be too exhausted to do anything else.

I barely recognized the woman staring back at me in the mirror. She had worry lines under her eyes, light bruises that were fading from her body, and she looked completely drained. I had to make a change- somehow, someway.

"Kagome, what's taking you so long?" Koga asked, walking into the bathroom with his stiff dick in his hand.

"Koga, I don't feel too good." I opened my eyes and stared at his reflection behind me in the mirror. " I think my period is coming."

Punching me in my back I felt his knuckle hit my backbone as I fell to the floor. "Bulllshit! Your period ended less than ten days ago bitch!" He spewed the word bitch at me. "Just remember what you won't do, some other whore will."

He backed away from me as I laid there with tears in my eyes from this horrific pain I felt in my back. He stormed out, and for a few minutes after he left, I just laid there weighting my options. Coming up with zilch I decided to get up and go to bed.

When I emerged , Koga had vanished. I hadn't heard a door open or close, so I assumed that he was in the guest room or on the sofa. Either way, I was relieved that he wasn't in bed waiting to jump my bones after what felt like he may have cracked my back bone.

I limped over to the bedroom door to lock it and prop a chair underneath the handle for good measure. I got back in the bed and fell asleep that night with tears streaming from my eyes.

I couldn't do this anymore. I loved Koga-somethings about him-but a change was going to come or I was going to have to leave.

* * *

REVEIW!PLEAZZZZ!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ppl another chapter up enjoy! Review**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**July 12,2007**

It was a Sunday when all hell broke loose. Kikyou and I returned from the store to find Tsubaki's fire-red BMW in the driveway.

"Oh, great! What is she doing here?" I asked in disgust, before I even killed the engine.

"I don't know," Kikyou said. "I wasn't expecting her."

Tsubaki climbed out of the driver's seat as we exited my car. She had on a dress that seemed more suitable for the bedroom than the street. It was thin, lacy, and all her goodies were popping out at the seams. She had on a pair of fuck-me pumps and enough makeup for three women. There was no shame in her game.

Kikyou rushed up to her, in her powder-blue jogging suit, and they hugged. "Hey, sis, what's up?" Kikyou asked.

_She's no sister of yours,_ I wanted to yell out, but walked toward the front door, loosening my tie instead.

As I unlocked the door, I could hear Tsubaki say, "Do I have some shit to tell you!"

Our house is not a mansion, by any stretch of the imagination, but I wanted to rush in, change into some shorts and a T-shirt, and try to find at least one spot where that snake's voice wouldn't carry and irritate the hell out of me.

By the time I came back out of the bedroom in fresh clothes, the two of them were in the kitchen sipping iced tea and talking trash…about my website.

Something told me to leave it alone, to walk right past the kitchen doorway and go bury myself in my office. But I stood there, at the corner where they couldn't see me, and listened.

"Kikyou, I'm telling you. That website of his is nothing but a big joke. Have you logged on to it lately?"

_ was my brainchild. It was for men who had sown all their wild oats and were ready for the bona fide thing: a reciprocal, loving relationship with one woman, for life. Men couldn't automatically add themselves, a process that would've made life ten times easier for me. Instead, they had to fill out a sequence of forms and go through a screening. The screening had its limitations, as does anything in life, but at least they had to hold up to some form of scrutiny. First, they had to fill out a lot of personal information, most of which remained confidential. They had to describe their past dating history, upload at least three photos of the same person to prevent fake pictures, and provide two references from women they'd dated within the last five years, unless they were recently divorced. _

_Kikyou had all kinds of observations when I first described the procedure to her. Her exact words were "Are you stuck on stupid?"_

_From day one, my wife had been critical of it. She took my "brilliant" concept and made a mockery of it. She threw her entire arsenal at me._

"_How do you know they didn't write those references themselves?_

"_What do you plan to do? Call the women up, or email them to confirm?_

"_Even if they have three pictures, how do you know it's them? It might be some dude they know._

"_How do you know the pictures aren't ten or twenty years old?_

"_They could make up a ton of bullshit in their profile._

"_You need to fact-check everything! Their profession; their income; every damn thing!_

"_I bet half of those men on there are married, engaged, or shacking up._

"_Are these men going to fax in recent HIV test?_

"_I can't believe you wasted even five dollars on that domain! The last good men! What a crock of shit!"_

_The ironic part is, in a roundabout way, she had planted the suggestion in my head. Our conversations during our dating days had often turned to past relationships. Kikyou had been pulled through the wringer a few times, and it was hard for her to grasp that she would ever find a decent man. I was that man._

_After reading a lot of blogs, comments online, and visiting websites that shone a negative light on men, I wanted to provide some insight on men who fit the other end of the spectrum. Through my unofficial research, I realized that a lot of people-both men and women-seemed to believe that they should wound a person before that person wounded them. _

_I'll admit that a lot of men, especially since the evolution of the internet, are nothing more than predators trying to see how many notches they can get on their belt. I was on one site and men in their forties, fifties, sixties, and even seventies were on there acting like immature, adolescent boys who'd never been inside a woman. Requesting half-naked women as friends. Posting lewd or desperate comments on their profile pages. Asking when they could get inside their drawers. Sure, the women in question were putting themselves out there like that, believing that their only asset was in between their legs. Yet, when a man used them for sex, they were heartbroken. They assumed that they'd break the men off so much better than any other woman that those men would be ready to settle down. Not!_

"No, I haven't been on there in months," Kikyou replied. " I figure the less that I know about it, the better. Inuyasha is constantly accusing me making disparaging comments-"

_That's because you do!_

"-I try to keep my knowledge limited so I won't have anything to say at all."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't say anything."

I could hear Kikyou sigh when Tsubaki said that. She wanted to hear the dirt and we all knew it.

After a dramatic pause, Tsubaki continued, "Last good men, my ass. That site has turned more pitbull-in-my-bed-dot-com."

Kikyou gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha claims to have that damn screening process. Bullshit! Those pits gnawed right through the damn screen and have been leaving bite marks all over the country." Tsubaki paused. "After they tear up some ass, doggie-style, that is."

"Tsubaki, speak English."

Tsubaki laughed. "Over the past month or so, the feedback comments from women have been_ fugly_."

"English!"

"Women are coming on there talking about how the men they hooked up with on there are a bunch of users, abusers, losers, and back-door infusers."

"Back-door infusers?"

"Yeah, you know, as in they like to take it up the ass. They prefer to be on the receiving end of the dick action."

"You mean they're gay!"

"Not all of them, but quite a few. They claim that bisexual nonsense, but the hell with that if you have sex with another man, you're gay."

"Damn! Kikyou exclaimed. I guess there's only one thing to be done. Inuyasha is going to take that site down, no questions asked."

"That shit should have been down like yesterday," Tsubaki said, cosigning on the idea. "But he's not going to do it."

"Oh, yes, the hell he is," Kikyou stated with authority. "I run this house!"

They both started laughing, and I entered the kitchen with fire in my eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked Kikyou.

Tsubaki cackled and said, "Uh-oh." She looked at Kikyou. "Tell him what you said, Kikyou. Repeat it. If you do, you're one bad bitch, and I will bow down to you."

"Yeah, Kikyou, repeat it. I dare you," I said, crossing my arms in defiance.

Kikyou sat there for a moment, drinking some more of her iced tea, then shocked everyone-probably even herself-when she threw the glass at the wall.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that in front of my friend?"

"Friend!" I shot a dagger at Tsubaki. "She's no friend; she's in line to be your replacement."

Tsubaki got up." Maybe I should go."

I grabbed her wrist. "No, Tsubaki's , why don't you stay awhile? Let's tell Kikyou about the countless times you've offered to suck the skin off my dick. The times you've showed up here, when you knew good and damn well she wasn't here, and tried to take me for the ride of my life. Let's tell her."

"Kikyou, he's lying," Tsubaki said uncomfortably, yanking her wrist free. "He must've overheard our entire conversation and now he's being the typical man. Trying to start a bunch of shit and cause a sisterly divide."

_Sisterly divide_! _Was this chick for real?_

"Tsubaki, have you been trying to fuck my man?" Kikyou asked.

"Who, me?" Tsubaki slapped her hand over her chest like she was appalled. "I would never!"

I stared at Kikyou. "You know how all your friends are constantly talking about my looks, how good I must be in bed, how they wanna watch, be a backup, have a threesome? The list goes on and on. You've always thought that shit was cute, but they were serious…_all_ of them." I pointed at Tsubaki. "Especially this one. She even followed me into the house on the Fourth of July and tried to fuck me in my office while I was putting my camera away."

Kikyou was so mad that she started to emit a bright blue glow around her body. She turned around and faced the sink trying to control her powers. The kitchen was so quiet that you could have heard a mouse pissing on a cotton ball. Then she shocked everyone again-_definitely even herself_- when she suddenly swung back around holding up her index finger with the tip of her nail glowing bright blue.

I assumed she was going to go after Tsubaki, and so did Tsubaki because she flew out the kitchen without her purse but grabbed her keys.

Kikyou came after me firing her "Rei Gun"- _a shot of aura energy fired mentally from her index finger-_ I ducked as I felt the intense heat shoot over my head blowing out the kitchen wall behind me.

"Kikyou, what are you doing! I yelled.

"You fucked my friend!" she screamed as she collapsed on the floor and tires were squealing on the driveway. She broke out in tears.

Crawling around the counter to her I tried to put my arms around her, but she pushed me away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!"

"Kikyou I didn't fuck anybody!"

"But you just said-"

"- said that _**she tried **_to fuck me! That all of them tried but I never did anything, Kikyou!"

"You're a typical man. How could you?"

_How could I_? She was still not receiving the data.

"Kikyou you know that I would never betray you!" I shook her shoulders. "Tell me you know that!"

Kikyou wouldn't answer. Nor would she look at me. Her eyes took on this glassy look and she hid herself away in a private place in her mind. I sat there for a good ten minutes, hoping that she would acknowledge my presence, but fearful of saying anything more. I'd done the one thing that I swore to myself I would never do. I'd hurt my wife…intentionally. I knew that by telling on her friends, it would damage her. But when I heard her comment about running the house, something snapped. Something snapped in both of us that Sunday.

I got up from the floor, went outside, and sat in my car with the engine running. After about ten minutes of just sitting there looking at the house waiting for Kikyou to come out, I decided to go to the gym and workout my frustrations on a punching bag.

**Later that same day**

Driving back home I realized that working out only drained me physical. I was still pissed off once I got back home after everything that happened with Kikyou. How dare she even think that I would want one of her nasty skanky friends is beyond my imagination. Instead of going in I decided to sit in the car with the engine running. There was no place that I wanted to go, no place that I needed to be other than with my wife. I wanted to go in and end this, but I was still angry. I sat there for more than four hours thinking about everything that transpired that I didn't even realize Kikyou had come outside until she opened the driver's-side door.

"Come inside, Inuyasha," she whispered, staring at me with bloodshot eyes.

"For what? So we can fight some more? So you can actually kill me this time?"

Kikyou reached in and cut off the engine, removing the keys.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I love you Inuyasha. I was just…just upset."

I looked up at her. "I would die for you, Kikyou. Don't you realize that? I would take a bullet for you!"

"Yes and I you. I'm in this for the long haul…no matter what…unconditionally. I am so sorry about earlier I just couldn't handle the thought of you and…I'm just so sorry Inuyasha. Can you forgive me?"

Man what have I done. I felt like I'd mistreated Kikyou earlier by ruining her friendship with Tsubaki, but we were really mistreating each other by, intentionally pressing the wrong buttons. I was not going to abandon my marriage. I loved her. We would make it. For better or for worse; till death do us part.

Nodding my head Kikyou helped me get out the car and we walked into the house hand in hand.

* * *

REVIEW! stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I know its been awhile since i updated my stories. I have been really busy. My life has been one crazy thing after another. I am proud to say that I am a mother to a little girl that we name Emileigh Claire after her late great great grandmother. She decided to come early in the middle of the night. So thats why you havent heard from me. So enjoy

* * *

**Kagome**

**July 12, 2007**

"I'm determined to make this relationship work," I told Sango as I tried to short-circuit the treadmill that I was jogging on.

"Well, more power to you." She was standing beside me, eating a Snickers bar.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, eating candy in a gym."

"And you ought to be ashamed of yourself for not calling me for four damn months," Sango came back at me. "Then you have the nerve to tell me to meet you here, instead of someplace where I can meet some fine men, hell we could have at least meet somewhere I can get in some eye candy. You know good and damn well the only workout my ass ever gets is in somebody's bedroom."

I laughed. "You still seeing Kagewaki exclusively?"

"I'm still exclusive with him, but I doubt it works both ways. That's the way love goes."

I slowed down my pace and adjusted the setting on the treadmill. "Why would you accept that? When did Sharing Dick 101 become a prerequisite for dating?"

"That cold Kagome."

"It's the truth. Kagewaki been cheating on you from day one and you think it's copacetic."

Sango glared at me. "Hold up, Miss High-and Mighty. Didn't you meet Koga when he was in the middle of a date and fuck him the very next night? Odds are that he tapped that chick's ass the night before he tapped yours, and you know it."

I got off the treadmill altogether. "That was different. He was seeing her before me and-

Sango smacked her lips. "An entire day before you? Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

"My point is that, to my knowledge at least, Koga didn't see her again after we hooked up. I don't even know her name, never did, so she must not have been too significant."

Sango and I stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Why is it that when women get together, trifling-ass men always dominate the conversation?" I asked.

"Because we rely too much on men to define us," Sango replied with a shrug. "A woman without a man is like a light socket without a bulb. We need someone to turn us on."

"And off." I giggled. "You sure have a way with words." I eyed this fine man walking into the workout area in black shorts and a wifebeater. "Speaking of being turned on, look at that."

Sango looked at him, all six foot five of him, and sighed. "See now, if I had a man like that in my boudoir, I'd beam to work every day, hopefully with a limp and sore back."

"We shouldn't diminish a man value to his looks. We get mad when they do that same shit to us."

"True, but he looks like he has some high-quality ding-a-ling in those shorts. Besides, it never hurts to look."

I watched him begin working out with the free weights. His arms seemed strong enough to lift a bus. "I've never seen him around here before."

Sango play-slapped me on the arm. "When was the last time your ass came here to work out?"

"Point taken."

Sango directed her eyes to Mr. Fine "You should see if he needs a sweat partner."

"Girl I can see his wedding band from here. Besides I have a man at home.

"Koga is handsome; I will give him that , but I'm still not feeling him."

"Why not?"

Sango mood turned solemn. "Look, Kagome, it doesn't take a paleontologist to figure ou that we hardly hang out anymore since you've been with him. I damn near fainted when you called this morning."

"We've been spending a lot of quality time together. Between my shitty work hours and the amount of time Koga has to spend inside courtrooms and preparing his cases, we have to do what we can do."

"I'm not knocking all that, but you're here with me now. It's not like the dude is riding shotgun up your ass twenty-four/seven. I could meet you at the diner and chat during your breaks. I could-"

"Breaks? My boss can't even spell that word, rather less practice it."

"See, excuses, excuse. We all have hectic lives in today's society, but we make time for what we truly want to make accommodations for. I miss taking in a movie from time to time, hanging out at a club, or at least talking on the damn phone. You don't even have time to engage in a _conversation_?" Sango stood there tapping her foot, anticipating another bullshit excuse to fly out of my mouth.

"Okay, you got me. How about this? From now on, we're going to make it a point to talk at least once a day, even if it's for five minutes. I promise."

"Empty promises."

I felt a sting deep down in my heart. _Had I just made an empty promise to her when I was always accusing Koga of doing the same?_

"You'll see," I said. "We're going to be as close as we used to be; closer even."

Sango glanced at her watch. "I've got to run…but I'll speak to you tomorrow. Right?"

"Come hell or high water."

Sango glanced at the sexy man in the wifebeater. "Or come big, juicy dicks and low-hanging, fruity balls."

We both laughed, traded quick kisses on our cheeks, and then she left . I endured the treadmill for another thirty minutes, determined to meet my goal. I watched Mr. Fine as I picked up my pace and lost myself in an incredible sexual fantasy involving him, me, and a bottle of whipped cream, as my iPod carried me through to the finish line.

So far, I'd kept my promise to Sango. Come hell or high water, we'd talked every single day since that day the gym. I had, however, faltered on my workout regimen. Koga found one reason or another to nitpick about something I was not doing, or not doing right, around out home. When I was not working, I was trying to keep him content. I'd started fucking him whenever he wanted, and I would suck him dry on demand. I even tried anal and endured the pain to please him.

I washed clothes, dishes, and even his ass when he would beckon me into the shower for hot sex amid the steam. I thought that we were making progress. Then his mother showed up at our door.

When the bell rang, I assumed it was the doorman delivering a package that a messenger had dropped off. Instead, I found the queen of all bitches.

"Good morning ,dear," she said, brushing past me in a bunch of silk scarves and almost knocking me down with her $ 2,000 handbag.

"Koga is in court." I walked behind her, hoping that she would turn right around and leave. "He won't be in until tonight."

"Good." She made a show out of sitting down elegantly on the sofa as if she were royalty. "That gives us an opportunity to get to know one another."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She patted the spot beside her. "Sit down, Kagome. We need to have a one-on-one discussion about what it means to be a woman."

I stood by the sofa and crossed my arms in defiance. "I have a wonderful mother who has already taught me what it means to be a woman."

She smirked. "Oh, yeah, the schoolteacher."

I sat down on the armchair opposite her, realizing any hopes of her immediate exit had vanished. "Teaching school is an admirable profession. Even the socially elite get an education, right?"

"We're provided the best education that money can buy."

"But you're taught by teachers."

She cleared her throat. "I feel a bit parched."

I motion my head to the left. "There are two facets in the kitchen; full of plenty of water."

Her head flew back in alarm. "Tap water? Are you insane?"

I laughed. " , you and I have zilch in common, so it's useless for us to even attempt to engage in a discussion. I did ask Koga to speak with you about being civil toward me, but, believe, me I wasn't seeking any form of attention or affection from you."

"You're wide off the mark, Kagome. We have something very important in common. My son."

She had a valid point. "That's true enough, and I'm doing my part to keep him satisfied. By being nice to me, you can make his life a whole lot easier."

"Or you can make everyone jump for joy and depart the premises, and Koga life."

I stood up. "This conversation is over. I'm going to politely ask you to leave….now."

"This is my son's place. I'm not going anywhere."

"This is _our _place and you _are _ going . How did you even get up here?

"The doorman let me in, of course. I'm his mother."

"You keep flinging your motherhood around like it's a recent development. We all recognize that you're Koga's mother, but I'm the woman who shares his bed every night and-"

"One of his beds, dear. _One _of his beds."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

She got up from the sofa and started gathering her things. "I didn't come here for you to curse me. This is so below my level."

She eyed my up and down. "And so are you."

"Everyone's below your level!" I yelled at her as she headed for the door.

"Not everyone." She turned to face me and stopped in her tracks. "I have plenty of friends who meet my standards, and they have stunningly beautiful daughters who are better suited for Koga's needs."

"I fulfill his needs," I stated defensively . "If Koga didn't love me, he wouldn't be with me. Only me."

Mrs. Rakuonsha laughed. "You're completely delusional. Look at you. I'm mortified that my son has resorted to dealing with scrap waste."

"You're scrap waste, with your cosmetic surgery, tummy tucks, and Botox injections.

"The best Botox that money can buy." She touched my face and I pushed her hand away. "That's it. Isn't your birthday coming up? Why don't you let me schedule you for a Botox injection for a present?

"First off, fuck you and your offer. Second, I wouldn't put it past you to pay some doctor to kill me."

Mrs. Rakuonsha laughed. "I'd never take things _ that _far. Things will work themselves out perfectly. They always do."

"Now what does that shit mean?"

"I don't know why I'm surprised at your rank mouth, based on your upbringing, but it still upsets me."

"So fuckin' what?"

She flung her bad up on her shoulder. "Before I _ depart, _ I have one last thing to say to you. Feel free to take it any way you wish."

I put my hands on my hips. "Take your last dig at me and bounce."

"If you think for one second that my pussy hound of a son is being faithful to you, you're an idiot. He'll never be faithful to one woman. Don't be surprised when all of this blows up in your face. After you're long gone and nothing but a distant memory, I will _still _be his mother."

She walked out and started pressing the button for the private penthouse elevator.

"No, you will still be a bitch!" I yelled, and slammed the door.

* * *

Review..

To whoever wrote that anonymous review I'm going to continue to write my stories even if you think I should or not. You're entitled to your opinion and I cannot be mad at how you feel about my story. O and just so you know this is a Kagome and Inuyasha story . Stay tuned !


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. EnJoY!**

* * *

**Kagome**

**Later that night**

When I arrived home from the dinner around eleven thirty that night, Koga was waiting for me at the door. I decided to preempt his verbal abuse. "Yes, I did call your mother a bitch and I don't feel, one iota of regret for it. She is a bitch."

"You always ruin things," Koga said dropping his arms to the side and leering at me.

"Oh, come on." I kicked my shoes off in the foyer. "I'm sure your mother couldn't wait to call you to tell you what transpired."

"Actually, she didn't call. She was in my office when I got out of court."

I closed the closet door, after putting my shoes inside, and leaned on it. "Great! I'm sure it was very theatrical. Did you know she was coming ?"

"Kagome, I wouldn't be crazy enough to stroll out of here and leave you to face my mother alone. If I'd known, I would've cut her off at the pass or even missed court if I had to.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Your mother- before I could finish I felt his hands pinning me on the door with his claws stabbing me in my arms.

"Koga, stop this hurts."

"Shut up! I don't care if it hurts you, but you will not talk about my mother like that do you understand me bitch," Koga said pressing his claws even harder into me.

"Yes, just please stop," I cried not able to push him off to afraid of what will happen if I try to use my spiritual powers to make him stop.

"Fine, just remember what I said." Releasing his claws from my body I walked into the bedroom to remove my shirt to look at the damage that was done.

Looking into the mirror at myself after removing my shirt I could see the puncture holes on the side of my arms with blood trickling down. There was no way I was going to be able to hide these let alone explain these marks to anyone.

Seeing the damage he did to me I guess Koga was thinking the same thing I was.

"Wear a black turtle neck shirt to work under your workshirt. As for going out I would wear something to cover those marks for now until they faded away.

"Koga its summer how would I look wearing -"

"Don't start with that whining and I don't care what you wear as long as those marks can't be seen. It's your fault so deal with it you know I don't like anyone talking about my mother. She said she came over here to just talk to you and-"

"Your mother came here to belittle and demean me, period. She came here to plant a seed in my head that you're cheating with other women too," I shouted getting piss that she turn the story around to make me look like the bad guy here.

Koga stood there like he was stunned. "Cheating."

"Cheating , as in sticking your dick inside other women. You know, doing the nasty; knocking boots' fucking."

"I know what the hell cheating means. I don't have a clue what mom was thinking. I haven't so much as looked at another woman since we've been together."

I rolled my eyes and signed. He was lying and we both knew it. All men look at other women and contemplate the possibilities, whether they take action or not. I was so angry that I was unaware that I had somehow triggered my miko powers and the marks on my arms started to fade away until Koga pointed it out.

"Kagome, get control of your powers because if that shit hits me and my demon instincts take over there is no telling what's going to happen to you next."

"Koga what the hell are you talking about?" Turning around to look at myself in the mirror I could see that my arms where completely engulfed with this bright pink light. Completely in shock that I had somehow used my powers without knowing I continued to stare until the light began to fade. Once the light was gone the marks on my arm were gone. It's like they were never there.

"Amazing," I said looking over my arms. _Maybe I should go see Kaede about this?_

"Yea now I don't have to worry about nosey ass people in our business."

Looking back at him in the mirror as he started to walk back over to me my amazement over what just happen begin to fade and was replaced with fear.

"Koga I didn't mean for it to happen it just did okay."

Koga took me into his arms and held me as he looked at me from the mirror. "Look I'm sorry about losing control over my anger. I want you to recognize the strength of love that I have for you. I asked you to marry me and become my mate and you rerfused-"

"I didn't refuse. We're not in that place yet that's all. Nothing would make me happier than to eventually become your wife, but we have some things to work out."

"Okay I heard wife but what about becoming my mate?"

"Koga not tonight please."

Feeling his arms tighten around me I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"Why not?"

"You really want to get into the whole I'm human and you being a demon?"

"Not really, but I told you that doesn't matter to me at all. You're my women and nothing is going to change that. "

I suppressed a groan, thinking about how I have heard this a million times. _Why am I here? I know that I love him and he loves me I can see it in his eyes. But it's his actions that gets me confused. He curses me out, hits me, his family treats me like shit, and I let it happen. Worse than that we just act like it never happens or discuss it like its normal. And again I find myself asking why I am here._

"Did you hear what I said, Kagome?"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I don't really have anyone to blame but myself for allowing this to continue.

"I heard what you said and I never started any drama with your family. They prejudged me before I could ever open my mouth. But we made a decision to be together, and you knew from jump, that it was going to be an issue. Maybe you should have left me where you met me."

"This is fucking pointless." Koga started walking off to the bathroom." I'll go run you a bath."

**Few Days Later**

"So how are things going?" Sango asked as we shared the huge chocolate-chip-brownie dessert at Red Lobster. "You and Koga still involved in your passive-aggressive kind of love?"

"Very funny. I've been giving you daily updates," I replied shoving another spoonful of fudge and vanilla ice cream from top into my mouth while Sango tackled the brownie itself.

"Exactly! Every day when you call, it's something new." She paused. "By the way thanks for keeping your promise to me thus far. "

"It hasn't been easy, but I'm trying."

"I'm glad you didn't kill Mrs. Rakuonsha that day she showed up at your crib. That was some soap opera meets Jerry Springer type shit right there."

"Hey, don't knock my Jerry. He deserves an Emmy."

We both laughed. "Koga's mother is fortunate that I'm not a violent person."

Sango gave me a serious stare. "Have you ever thought about hurting Koga? Honestly."

"Define hurt."

"Kagome, really?"

"Listen what woman hasn't contemplated killing her man at one point or another, I'm normal."

"I don't think having the power to purify someone if they piss you off counts as normal."

"Yea well having the power to purify someone and not using it are what makes me normal my grasshopper.

"Get out of here with that shit, but I have to admit that I've lain in bed next to Kagewaki quite a few nights, wondering what he would look like with a bloddy stub in place of his dick. I've even thought about using his balls as tea bags. Wonder what that shit would taste like."

"You are sick." I shook my head at her then giggled. "Okay question how can a ferocious demon slayer such as yourself stay with him knowing he cheats without kicking his ass?"

Sango looked at her dessert. "I confess that it gets me mad, but going as far as fighting or confronting him it just isn't worth it."

"Do what now?"

"Look Kagome how many times do I have to say this, that's how a relationship goes now days. Besides it's not like I 'm in love with him it's just sex for me and a warm body to wake up to in the morning."

"Oh, okay so that's why you put up with him and turn the other way about him cheating.

"Now don't get me wrong I care about the cheating but only for health reasons."

"I hear that, but I got to go in a min. going to my folks for dinner."

"After this big lunch we just had?"

"I know, shame on me," I said.

"Alright then let's be out and tell your mom I said hi okay kagome," Sango said as we got up from the table.

"Sure thing."

As we got up from the table to go up front to pay the bill I saw that guy again from the gym, but this time he was with a woman I could only assume she was his wife by the way he was looking at her. Although something didn't seem right about the way they were sitting together in the waiting area. Don't get me wrong they made a very attractive couple it just seemed like something was missing.

Before I could try to figure out what it was Sango flicked me in the back on my head.

"Hey!"

"Hey what are you focusing on that you didn't hear me talking to you just now?"

"Look Sango there's that guy again, and let me just say he looks better up close."

Looking around from behind me I could hear Sango suck in her breathe.

"Damn you ain't never lied, but whose that stuck up stick he with."

"Sango we don't know her why would you just assume she is stuck up?"

"A feeling."

"Yea sure anyway lets go pay for our food."

Walking to the register where a woman in a tight fitting button down shirt that was too small to cover her chest and these super skinny black jeans totaled our ticket I couldn't help thinking about what could be wrong with mister sexy sitting behind me with his wife.

"Alright Kagome let's go I paid your half since you were off in la la land again."

"What o thanks Sango sorry about that I didn't mean to drop out on you again."

"Yea whatever did you want to tip our waitress umm what was her name again miss?"

Turning back to the cashier girl who was staring at Mr. Sexy over there as well. "O sorry her name was Tsubaki." Turning back to look at us she waited to see if we were going to tip.

"Naw, I'm not tipping her she was horrible."

"Okay then have a nice day and come sea us again at Red Lobster where we Sea food differently. "

"Okay you have a nice one," We both said as we turned back around to leave.

Walking out with Sango I stole a quick glance at the man sitting with his wife and came in contact with these deep violet eyes staring back at me that I could get lost in for days. Feeling a hand on my back pushing me towards the door I realized that I had completely stopped and was just staring at the man.

Realization dawned on me at how stupid I must look standing there as I felt my face turn completely red as I bombed rushed out the door and into the fresh air.

"Whoa what was that about Kagome you guys where just completely staring at each other. Did something go on after I left the gym that day that you forgot to mention?"

"What no I'll catch you later."

"Nope what a minute you answer that a little quick. Did anything happen between you and him.?"

"No Sango, nothing happen, b ut did you think his wife notice?"

"Umm you stopped in the middle of the waiting room and gawk at her husband. Not that she can get mad at just you he was starting pretty hard himself."

"Really?"

"Yeap, but catch you later and call me."

"Okay then bye."

After dinner with my folks, I decided to drive past Koga's firm. He told me that he would be working late and that's why he couldn't come with me. When I was less than a block from the front of the firm, I spotted Koga's Bentley pulling out of the underground garage. I started to blow my horn, but decided it was pointless. We were both on our way home so I would see him there. I needed gas and planned to stop at the Exxon closer to home. Trailing behind him about a quarter of a mile, I debated whether to call him on his cell to tell him to stop so he could pump gas for me. It was nighttime and I was always apprehensive about doing it after dark. My finger was on the talk button to speed-dial him when he turned right onto Sixteenth Street, headed toward Maryland. He should have kept going and made a left onto South Capitol Street.

I had this instant pain in my stomach, alerting me that something was off-kilter. _Where the fuck is he going? _I asked myself.

Ten minutes later, Koga turned off onto one of the streets in an upscale area. I cut my lights and continued to follow him down the narrow, dark street. He pulled into the driveway of a majestic home at the end of the street, right next to the DEAD END sign. The word _dead_ stood out at me because if he was going to see some bitch, he was going to be a dead motherfucker.

I sat there, about five houses away, with my lights and engine off, as Koga got out of the car, locked it, and headed to the side door of the house. Instead of knocking, he took a set of keys out of his suit pocket and unlocked the door. I was weak. This shit was not happening.

Mrs. Rakuonsha words flooded through my head. She had made an outlandish comment when I said that I shared Koga's bed with him every night. She had said, " One of his beds, dear. _One _ of his beds."

"I know this bastard does not have another house!" I screamed into the steering wheel. "What he fuck?" I reached for my cell phone and started to call him to curse him out, but I stopped. I dialed Sango, but she didn't pick up.

I sat there for the next fifteen or twenty minutes, watching lights flick on and off inside the stone house that was obviously worth millions based on the neighborhood alone. I spotted a silhouette here and there but couldn't make out more than one at a time, so I had no idea if he was in there alone or not. All kinds of crazy thoughts ran through me at the speed of light.

_What if he bought the home for us? Yea, that's it! He purchased the home for us and plans to surprise me with it._

_No, that doesn't make any fucking sense either._

_Maybe he's feeding the dog, cat, or fish for one of his law firm partners who's out of town._

_No, they wouldn't ask Koga to do some shit like that._

_Maybe he's visiting a client. _

_At this time of night, with his own damn key?_

_Maybe it's exactly what you think it is! He fucking his other woman, in his other house._

"One of his beds, dear. One of his beds."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started my car, left the lights off, and drove down to the end of the street, parking on the opposite side near the neighbor's driveway. I exited the vehicle as quietly as I could and walked over to the house that Koga had entered. No lights were on the front; even the porch lantern had been turned off. Shit, was he planning on spending the night? In the time that we lived together, Koga had never spent the night away except-_ Oh hell no!_ I thought as it hit me. Koga took a ton of business trips. I never called the hotels because everyone uses their cell phones these days and Koga had two of them, one for business calls and one for private, but I was one of the few people who had both numbers. What is half those trips were right across town to be with another woman? But that would mean the other woman would have to be cool with his coming home to me nine out of ten times. It was all ludicrous and totally implausible. Although the most ludicrous and implausible things often turned out to be nothing but the truth.

"One of his beds, dear. _ One_ of his beds."

An adrenaline rush attacked me as I walked to the rear of the house, desperate to catch a glimpse of anything that would answer my questions. A bay window overlooked the stone patio and in-ground pool. I stood there and watched in disbelief as Koga took another woman-a petite woman with long, red hair, and a body most women would slaughter for-into his arms. They were surrounded by candlelight and I could hear faint music playing. He kissed her with passion, like he kissed me and it made me sick. Not sick enough to stop watching. I wanted to watch. I wanted to take it all in, so I could commit his betrayal to memory. Sure, I could have stopped it, but what for? This was not their first, second, or even third time together. He was comfortable with her as they engaged in their sexual ballet. They kissed for a while longer, then she dropped to her knees, on a pillow, and started maneuvering to get his dick out his pants like her life depended on it.

She engulfed him with her jaws and seemed genuinely happy to be pleasuring him in such a fashion, something that I'd never been too keen about. She was unrelenting with him as, disoriented, he threw his head back and started shaking. She took him deep, for long periods, then would come up for air long enough to work magic with her tongue ring, which I could see even from that distance. Eventually, Koga collapsed back on the sofa, which caused her only to adjust her position slightly to accommodate him. He grabbed the back of her head and guided it up and down, as she tugged on his balls and kept up a steady pace. Then he exploded and the tears began to stream down my face.

Even after he came, she kept right on sucking, her ass bobbing up and down along with her head, in a pair of tight blue jeans. Then I noticed the bitch had a tail like Koga's only slimmer, which meant that she was a demon as well. This makes no sense that neither of them picked up on my scent. Koga's dick sprang right back up to attention. He pulled her up to him on the sofa and started kissing her again, which was plain old nasty to me. That was about the time when I would have been brushing my teeth and gargling. I couldn't comprehend his kissing her with the remnants of his own semen in her mouth…then he planned to come home to me and act as if it had never fucking happen. My knees almost gave out on me completely, but I leaned on the windowsill and continued to watch as they removed each other's clothing and started twisting and turning on the sofa like one large, nude mass.

She climbed on top of Koga, shoved his dick inside her pussy, and started riding him as he sucked on her nipples one at a time, then pushed her breasts together so he could go at them both….like he always did with mine.

Every woman wants to imagine that sex she gives her man is the best that he has ever had. Every woman wants to believe that he could never want another. I felt that same exact way until I saw Koga deriving so much pleasure from being with this woman. They really started going at it. The sex was animalistic. Sweat poured from both their bodies. She began to scream out his name: "Koga!" I wanted to scream it out as well, but for totally different reasons. Then my cell phone started belting out "This is how we do it" by Jordan Montreal, and I could have killed myself for not thinking to turn the damn thing off before I went on a surveillance mission. Both of them looked toward the window, and Koga pushed the woman off him.

"Kagome!" I heard him scream.

I don't think he actually saw me but what were the odds of another woman with the same distinctive ringtone as mine watching him fuck. I ran back to my car and hopped in, starting it and backing into the neighbor's driveway so I could turn around and head back up the street. The front door open, and Koga was rushing out, trying to pull his pants up and button his shirt at the same time.

"Kagome!" he yelled out again. "Wait!"

I could see the woman in the background if the doorway. _ Bitch!_

I rolled down the passenger window with the automatic button.

"I hate you!" I yelled back at him. "I hate you and she can have your ass!"

As I turned back onto Sixteenth Street, I called Sango back she was my missed call.

"What's going on?" she asked before I could even say hello.

"I'm on my way over there. Be there in twenty minutes."

I hung up on her as she threw out more questions. I would answers them all soon enough because there was no way that I was going back to the penthouse-never that.

* * *

So another Chapter . What do you think is going happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY! FOUND TIME TO TYPE UP THIS CHAPTER. REVISED SOME OF THE OTHER IF YOU GET LOST RE-READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**July 23, 2007**

I decided to surprise Kikyou by staying at The Willard InterContinental Washington while our house was under construction. We were staying in the Jenny Lind Suite the most intimate space in the hotel. We had arrived the night before and made love from nine until midnight. It was incredible. Now it was Saturday and we were ready to explore. They had a big wide open field for combat mostly for demons or slayers. I'd brought my sword along just in case. Kikyou didn't fight, but if she wanted to split up and indulge in some additional spa services, I would certainly go for a round.

She had been feeling depressed since finding out about how her friends fantasies about having sex with me were more than just that. I think she was more upset over Tsubaki's betrayal than the others. This is why I believe she wanted to come to Red Lobster where Tsubaki works instead of eating at the hotel. Lucky for me she was nowhere to be found as we walked in. I just hoped my luck could hold out for the night.

Kikyou was stunning in that Simply Black Vera Vera Wang Convertible Mesh Dress with flat sandals that I bought for her birthday. She always kept her toes pedicured, and her skin was as smooth and flawless as ever. Her hair was swept up into a bun and held with a gold hairpin. Even in a simple outfit she was still beautiful. Yet, as the hostess lead us to our table, all eyes seemed to be more on me. I had on a red polo shirt, khaki, knee-length shorts, and sneakers. Women were trying to get my attention, and some were brazen in their efforts, not caring whether Kikyou was aware of the mockery they were making of themselves or not. As usual, she seemed to take pleasure in it.

Once the hostess left us to look over the menu, I noticed the server coming over to our table and rejoiced as it wasn't that snake.

"Hi! My name is Maiha and I will be your server for this evening. Can I start you guys off with an appetizer?"

After we ordered and I food arrived I became more confident that Tsubaki wasn't here.

At one point, during lunch, Kikyou whispered, "Do you realize that half the women in this dining room want to fuck the living daylights out of you?"

I laughed uneasily. "Only half?"

"Okay, so maybe three-fourths."

She took another bite of her shrimp alfredo and clamped her mouth shut to chew. When she was done, she added, "I wonder if I walked up to one of them and made a proposal, if they'd be willing to give up some cash."

"Kikyou, you can't be serious!" I gawked, then pointed to her plate. "You're trippin.' Finish your food so we can go."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "Yes, master. I was joking. I love that dick; the way it fits perfectly inside of me. Ain't no other woman getting that now or ever."

"Is that all I am to you? A piece of meat?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, stop being overdramatic."

Before I could comment the server came back to our table to refill our glasses. Kikyou took this moment to ask the server about the snake whereabouts.

"O I'm sorry ma'am she just left."

"Really I haven't seen her the whole time I been here?"

"Well she just finished with her last table. I can go see if she's in the back if you want?"

"Umm no that's fine."

"Okay let me know if you two need anything."

Sighing she turned back to her food before she looked at me. I decided to ignore the whole incident when I noticed her. I had seen here a couple of times when I was working out. She had never come back, to my knowledge. I guess I must have been staring because all of a sudden she looked up at me and then everything went blank. All I could see was her and those eyes. Like I was being pulled into a sea of deep rich chocolate brown. Then without warning her face turned red and she ran out the door.

Kikyou noticed that I was distracted and looked in the same direction. By then she was gone and nobody was there.

"What the hell are you staring at so hard your eyes are starting to turn red?"

"Shit, um nothing I was just thinking about some things." Blinking my eyes hoping the red would disappear I turned my attention back to my wife.

"Good."

"Yea your good now are you sure feeling okay?"

Digging back into my steak so Kikyou could lay off I decided to change the subject. I reached over and took her free hand while she put another forkful of food in her mouth.

"Kikyou, I'm glad we were able to move past everything and escape the noise of our daily lives to take some time out for ourselves. Even though we live by ourselves and don't have kids _yet, _it's still difficult to carve out moments like this…like last night…when we're so busy.

Kikyou took a sip of her wine. "Inuyasha, you're the best husband any woman could ever ask for. Sometimes it might seem like I don't recognize that, but I do. I'm trying to work through all the emotional baggage that I'm boggled down with. I really am"

"I'm not any of the dudes from your past. I married you. Doesn't that prove anything?"

"It proves everything!" Kikyou lifted my hand to her mouth and kissed my knuckles. "Lately, things have been crazy, with my friends and you trying to get that website going."

I cringed a little when she said "that website." Kikyou must have felt it because she grasped my hand tighter. "I don't mean anything negative by that, but it does seem like you're trying to reinvent the wheel. Those other sites have millions of members. There's no way you can possibly catch up.

"I'm not trying to catch up. I've always wanted to run my own business just like my old man. I didn't know in what kind of industry for sure, but I was never cut out to take orders."

"I know that, yasha. I'm the same way. That's why I went into real estate. Picture me trying to pull a nine-to-five in some stuffy office."

I could see the regret on her face by the time the last word left her lips. I was a working nine-to-five.

"So why is it okay for you to be free from the shackles of the corporate world, but for me to be trapped there?"

Kikyou let my hand drop out of hers. After an uncomfortable few seconds, she giggled. "Look at us. I may have a lack of restrictions, but shit, real estate is flushing down the toilet. You're making over a hundred grand a year, but you're not happy."

I chuckled. "It seems like we need to reassess some things, make some changes, so we can be happy…again."

The insinuation hung in the air like a fog. Kikyou was no dummy.

"Are you saying that you're no happy with me? I was talking about your job!"

"I'm saying that happiness is defined by many things. I feel like outside influences are affecting what we have together. You feel me?"

She bit her bottom lip seductively. "Well, didn't you enjoy last night?"

"Every second of it," I responded without hesitation, "but sex is only a temporary fix and not a cure."

I felt Kikyou's bare foot-she must have slipped it out of her sandal-rubbing up against my crotch underneath the table. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking.

"Don't worry," she said. "They can't see anything through the tablecloth."

I felt myself getting hard. Kikyou always had that effect on me.

"I wouldn't mind a temporary fix right now," she said suggestively, digging her toes into my balls and moving them clockwise.

"Let's head back to the hotel." I used my hand and pushed her foot off me. "I don't want to have to walk out of here with a hard-on."

"Too late for that." Kikyou laughed. "There are only two things that will tame that snake, now that it's awake. My mouth or my pussy; or a little of both."

"Both sound good. Let me pay the bill then we can get back to what you just started."

Just like magic Maiha appeared with the bill and two to go boxes. "Did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

Looking up at her she was facing me with her back to Kikyou as if addressing me personally as if my wife wasn't even sitting in front of me.

"Yes I and my **wife **enjoyed ourselves."

Looking past Maiha at Kikyou she had one of those smirks on her faces as she put the remainder of the food into the containers. Of course she doesn't care just another woman lusting after her man. Turning my attention back to the server I placed fifty five dollars on the table with the recept.

"Great is there anything else I can get you before **you** go sir?"

"No I'm completely satisfied with everything that I have. Standing up and grapping the bag from Kikyou to cover the obvious boner I had.

"You ready?" I asked her.

Laughing as she grasped my hand she stated that she was and blew a kiss at the server before she lead me back to the car. Laughing as we got in the car I headed back to the hotel trying not to blow up at her but-

"Kikyou was that really necessary I had already checked her about implications she was trying to offer!" Then you go and-"

"Calm down Inuyasha I was just rubbing a little salt in her wounded pride. Besides why don't we not go back to the room."

"Then where do we go?" I wondered.

Pulling up in front of the hotel, Kikyou lead me to a secluded area behind the hotel where there was nothing but trees and a little pond with a cascading waterfall. The view was spectacular, both of the scenery and of Kikyou. The way the sun shone down on her hair and skin was like a prize-winning photograph.

I sat down on some rocks near the bottom of the falls as Kikyou slipped off her sandals and kicked around in the water like a little girl. She giggled and hopped as she stepped on rough rocks and pounced around, her breasts jiggling in her top.

She stopped and asked me out the blue, "What?"

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about over there?"

I grinned. "The good times, all the ones we've had and all the ones yet to come."

"You want a baby, don't you?"

"Wow! Where did that come from?"

I stood up, took off my shoes, and walked toward her.

"Where did that come from?" I asked again once I reached her.

She placed her hands on my chest and leaned into me. "You keep hinting that you're not happy."

"No, I don't." I wrapped my arms around her. "We're both dealing with some things, but that's what marriage is about…dealing with things together."

"I figured that a baby might bring some joy into our lives."

"Kikyou, when it's time for us to have a child we will be able to handle that. It's not like we've been using protection, What's for us will happen. Until then, it's me and you."

Kikyou started trembling, even though it was in the nineties. It was bad nerves. I knew the symptom well.

I gently pushed her back a little and looked down into her eyes.

"What is it?"

Kikyou seemed like she was fighting back tears. "I wanted us to have some time together before we started a family."

"And we've had four wonderful years. I'm in no rush, baby. It'll happen."

"What if I told you that I've kind of _prevented _it from happening?"

"Prevented it how?"

She bit her bottom lip and moved away from me.

"Prevented it how?!" I yelled, as all sorts of things rushed through my head.

"I'm on the pill," she whispered.

I shook my head. "I must be hearing things. It sounded like you said that you're on the pill."

"I've always been on the pill."

"You've been taking birth control pills all this time and you never thought to discuss it with me?"

"I…"

"You what?!"

"I was going to tell you. When the time was right."

"So now is the right time?" I headed back to the rocks where I'd been sitting before, to get my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Kikyou called behind me.

"Away from you!"

Before I knew it, she was behind me, pulling on my shirt. "Please, Inuyasha, let's talk about this."

I turned and glared at her. "What's there to talk about? Our marriage has been based on a lie, and not a little one. Children, Kikyou. You decided on your own to control when we could have children. My mother has been asking me when we were going to give her a grandchild. My friends have been asking."

"I know that," she said, lowering her head. "I made a mistake."

"A mistake is when you forget to turn off the faucet and the tub overflows. A mistake is when you take machine-washable clothes to dry cleaner's. A mistake is when you spill grape juice on the carpet. Playing with my emotions is not a mistake."

A flood of tears was streaming down Kikyou's cheeks by that time. "Please forgive me, Inuyasha. I love you. You know that I love you. We can work this out."

"Kikyou, for the life of me, I don't understand why you'd do this. I've never given you any reason to feel like you have to keep secrets from me. If you didn't want to have children yet, you should've told me."

"You're right, and it's been balled up inside me like a knot all this time. I've been trying to find a way."

"Why didn't you stop taking the pills?"

She fell silent. We both realized that it was a logical question.

"If you had stopped," I said, "there would be no reason to tell me now."

"I'm not going to stop…right now…today. I hadn't planned to tell you, but I had to. I do need to know if you really want a child though. Do you?"

"Of course I want kids."

"But the real estate market is shitty and you're trying to get that site up and running. Don't you think we should be more financially stable first?"

"We're not destitute, Kikyou." I waved my hands around at the picturesque surroundings. "Look at where we are. If we can afford to stay here while we pay for the wall back at our house to get repaired, we can afford a child. I make a decent living."

"But you're not happy."

"You keep saying that I'm not happy. How can you determine how I feel?"

"It's written all over you face, Inuyasha!"

As I analysed her words, I wondered if she could be right.

Kikyou fell down on her knees in the water and placed her hands over her face, trying to hide her shame. She was like a broken doll, and I had to put her back together, which meant keeping my own emotions in check.

I knelt down and picked her up, carrying her to the grass. I laid her down and she took me off guard by pulling me on top of her and burying her tongue in my mouth. Her kiss was intense, needy, but I wasn't feeling it this time.

"Inuyasha… please don't go."

I just couldn't take the fact that she kept this from me.

"Kikyou I can't do this right now." I got up and walked away from her that night. I couldn't deal that night.

"No please Inu-"

"Just not now."

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Since it has been so long since I updated I decided to post another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kagome**

**July 26, 2007**

Men amaze me. They can do the most low-down, dirty shit to women, then expect us to simply overlook it. I often wonder if men back in the wild, wild West and other times treated their women the same way-like they were interchangeable pieces of chattel. Most profess to want love-to give it and to receive it-but few believe in doing what is necessary to nurture and sustain that love. Granted, no relationship is ever perfect, but Koga had taken betrayal to an entirely new level.

I had Sango go over to the penthouse the morning after I'd caught him and that woman together. He tried to insist that I come to get my own things-to face him-but she informed him that the situation was not going down like that. Sango and Kagewaki had been dating for a while but were not officially shacking. She started dividing her time between his place and her own, so she could keep a watchful eye over me. I assured her that I was fine.

The truly fucked-up thing was my job. Because I was a waitress in a public establishment, Koga showed up almost every day, begging and pleading for me to listen to him. Instead of my boss being understanding and taking my side, he threatened to fire me if I didn't get the situation under control. I thought about taking out a temporary restraining order but decided against it. Koga was a prominent attorney, and having that on file wouldn't have been a good look. I realized that Koga and I could never have any real closure without talking it through. I'd seen enough, but part of me still wanted to hear his explanation. In the end, none of it would ultimately matter, but I wanted to understand why he would do such a thing and who this woman was to him.

We had decided that we would meet at Georgetown and talk. It was a nice beautiful day. I decided to wear my hair down with a pair of my old blue jeans and a t-shirt with my favorite sneakers. Koga was looking sexy as usual in a button down short sleeve shirt with khaki shorts and sandals. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail as usual. Man was this going to be harder than I thought as he walked over to me.

"Hey I'm glad you called I missed you."

"Yea well I have that effect once I'm gone." I replied

"Yea you do. Let's take a walk."

Walking next to Koga that anger and anxiety started to build up again. I had to distract my train of thought by looking over at the numerous couples walking lovingly hand in hand, some with their kids in tow, enjoying a family outing.

"Kagome when are you going be done with this and come home?"

That comment there broke the camel's back and I couldn't hold in what I been feeling the last few days.

"What do you mean done with this?"

"I mean this tantrum that you are throwing by having Sango come get your things instead of talking to me, not accepting my calls, and moving in with her. What do you want so we can end this and move past this?"

"Okay then what am I lacking as a woman huh Koga that would make you cheat? Is it because I am human?" I asked him as we walked along the waterfront deciding to ignore the comment he made to set me off. Koga made a futile attempt to touch my shoulder and I pulled away.

"Please, don't touch me."

"You aren't lacking anything, Kagome. I love you," the dirty liar had the nerve to say to me. "And you know it's not about you being human. I'm with you because I want to be with you. I've asked you to marry me, so don't even go there."

"Define love." I stopped and stared at him. "Define what it means when you say that you love me."

"You know what love means."

"I know what I believe love means, but I want to hear your definition of it. It's obvious that we don't have the same one."

"Love is a feeling that you get when you look at someone, when you hold them in your arms and gaze into their eyes. It's when your heart starts to race when you think about them throughout the day and you can't wait to see them again, or hear their voice, or feel their touch. Those are all the things I feel about you." He said as he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"You're always on my mind."

"Was I on your mind when that woman was sucking and riding your dick?' I blurted out at him. "Was I on your mind when you were driving over there instead of driving home to me? Who is she? Is that your home?"

He sighed. "You remember when I told you about my ex Ayame?"

My mind rewound itself to our earlier conversations when we first started dating. "The Ayame who dropped you like a hot potato to marry another man? The one who said that you didn't measure up to her new man because he was already established in his career while you were still in law school? That Ayame?"

"One and the same. She moved back to the D.C. area a few months ago. That is not my house. It's hers. Her ex-husband owned it before they got married and moved to Atlanta, but it was awarded to her in the divorce anyway."

"So let me get this straight. She moves back and you start fucking her so much on the regular that she gave you a key?"

"It just happened Kagome damn!"

My right hand had slapped the living daylights out of him before I even realized it was in motion. I could see a light tint of char on his cheek. Guess I unintentional used my power. He held on to his cheek but didn't strike me back, my guess because were in public.

"It just happened' is the most ridiculous and overused excuse in the world. Men kill me with that. 'It just happened.' I saw you, and that didn't just happen. It was orchestrated. You told me that you couldn't go to my parents' with me; that you had to work late."

"Bitch I did work late, but-"

"No fuck that you decided to make a booty call on your way home. How many times did you fuck her and then come home and do the same thing to me? How many times, you disgusting bastard?!"

I could see the wheels moving inside Koga's brain as he tried to come up with something-anything-that would afford him a segue into possible forgiveness. That was not to happen.

"You know what?" I said. "This is pointless. I was foolish enough to believe that meeting you here would bring about some type of closure, but all I feel toward you is hatred."

"Don't say that, Kagome. You don't mean that."

"Don't tell me what I mean." I realized that we were being loud and started walking farther away from a half dozen people who were within earshot. Koga followed me as I added, "I should have known this could never work. Your parents despise the fact that their precious little boy lowered his standards to be with me. Your friends act like our relationship is some sort of joke. Hell, you don't even respect what we had together.

"I haven't seen Ayame anymore since that night. I told her that all bets were off." He crossed his hands and then spread them apart like an umpire. "She knows that I love you, and I do …love you. I made a stupid mistake, a really stupid mistake, but if you give me another chance, I promise that I'll make it up to you."

"How could you possibly make it up to me?" I leaned against the railing near the water. I can't get the image of the two of you out of me head. That was not something you did with her in the past. That was something you did with her during our present, while we were making plans for our future."

Koga fell silent and looked down at the ground.

"Men feel like it's cool to do whatever and expect us to brush it off and get back in the saddle, but not me…not this time…not in this place. From this moment on, I don't give a damn whom you fuck, because it won't be me."

I walked off, paused, and turned around. He was standing there, staring at me. "Oh, and tell your mother, Miss High-and-Mighty, that I should have listened to her. In her own sick, perverted way she was the only one who at least tried to warn me. Now she can hook you up with all her friends' daughters. . . who are worthy of you."

Koga didn't call me anymore after that day. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. It had to end, that was without question, but he had seemingly given up and that made me feel dejected. Life had changed for me within the span of such a short time. Little did I know that the worst-and the best-was yet to come.

* * *

así que estoy cansada tiempo tan buenas noches y hasta el próximo paz ...REVEIW


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**August 10, 2007**

After Kikyou told me what she had being doing I just had to get away. I got in my car and drove around for hours till finally I ended up at my parents' home. I had been staying here since the incident at the hotel, but now since I had time to clear my head. I decided to give my marriage with Kikyou another shot. Most men would have cursed her and banished her to burn in hell for eternity. But I was not most men. I was one of the last good ones. Once I told my mom about going back to her well she just could not believe me and father was away on business so I had to listen to my mother ranting.

"That woman amazes me. I mean preventing you from having kids! Of all the things in the world to do to you. Like it's not enough that she parades you around like some prized trophy I mean…what do you see in that women?" My mother asked me.

"Mom I told you I love her and I know what she did was wrong, but she is my wife. I have been trying to make sense of it all since I left her at the hotel three weeks ago."

"Yea well that doesn't make a difference in what she has done to you, to this family, and to your marriage. She kept me from having grandchildren; she has been lying to you about trying to get pregnant, and she hasn't been honest with you throughout your marriage."

"For three weeks this is all I heard. I know all of that and that's why I came here for some advice on how to handle the situation, not having everything thrown back into my face." I yelled.

"Yes and Inuyasha for three weeks you have not heard a word I have said. I'm no fool I've been around long enough to know that you have been talking to her since you been here."

"What."

"Yes I know and the reason I know is because I did not raise you to leave a woman behind. Even if she deserved worse in my opinion, but no matter you are your father's son."

Chuckling to herself I guess she found something amusing.

"Yeeeaaa well it's time for me to go home ma. Besides what about Sesshomaru and his mate. Get on them about the grandkids you want." Getting up and walking me to the door she grabbed my shoulder for one last word.

"Them I am not worried about they will give me grandchildren in due time. It's you I'm worried about. Look I know you love her and you want your marriage to work. It's just and this has nothing to do with my dislike for her. It's just that when you two are together she looks like she's more in love with the attention you can provide for her from other women. Like a well a trophy husband."

"O come off it mother."

"No listen to me and this is the last thing. Kikyou is not you you appear human, but you are still a half demon. You know we locked your demon blood away, but if a life or death situation were to occur then it well awaken the demon inside of you. After it is awakened your demon traits will show and you will be identified as a half demon, and I don't think she will stick around if that happens.

"Thanks for the advice and everything else mom I'm going home."

Sighing she hugged her son and watched him drive off into the night.

When I got home Kikyou was in the shower so I decided to update my website before she came out.

"Inuyasha, is that you in there?" Kikyou asked from the hallway leading to my home office.

"Yea it's me."

"Okay so when are you coming to bed?" Kikyou asked from the doorway wearing nothing but a turquoise thong and matching lace bra.

"I'll be there soon." I stared at her for a moment.

She blushed. "What?"

"You sure know how to seduce a man." I grinned at her. "That's some sexy lingerie. Where'd you get it?"

"Aw, I have a secret spot."

I chuckled. "Is it the same secret spot that most of the other women have that's located in half the malls in the country?"

"Maybe."

"When's their annual fashion show?"

Kikyou frowned. "You don't need to see it. Men watch that fashion show on television like it's the Super Bowl, when you need to be checking out the action in your own bedrooms."

I didn't respond; she was right. Every year, when the _Victoria's Secret Fashion Show_ aired on CBS, men were burning up cell-phone lines and shooting emails and text messages all over the place to remind their friends to watch. It was August and I already knew it was coming on December 4.

Kikyou approached the desk. "What are you up to?"

"Uploading profiles to the site. They flooded in this week. The word must be spreading like wildfire because we're damn sure blazing."

I heard the smirk without even glancing up.

Kikyou was distracting me too much for me to finish updating the site. I logged out of the administration section and shut the system down. She stood there, eyes blazing, the entire time.

"So, are you ready for bed?" Kikyou finally asked.

"You go ahead. I'm going to see if I can catch some late-night episodes of _Law & Order._"

"Oh, so now you have an attitude?"

"No, I need to unwind. I'll be in later."

Kikyou sucked her teeth, turned around, and stomped down the hallway toward the bedroom. Kikyou was under the impression that she could do whatever, then pounce on my dick and put it out of my mind. She had damn near perfected it over the years, but I was learning to retain the upper hand. I ended up falling asleep on the sofa that night-on purpose- and startled awake at 6:00am by Kikyou slamming pots and pans around in the kitchen. I could envision her, hair all over her head, wrapped in a terry cloth rope since the thong and bra didn't work, waiting for me to storm in and confront her. Instead, I grinned, turned over to face the back of the sofa, and went back to sleep thinking three weeks didn't make a difference.

_**3 weeks later ~**_**September 1, 2007, Labor day Weekend**

Things had been much improved between us since she actually sat down with me and explained to me why she wasn't ready for kids at the time she was taking birth control. When she decided that she was ready she thought it was best to tell me about the pills at the hotel.

She was off the pill and we were trying to conceive. We had a ceremonial flushing of the remaining pills down our toilet-popping them one at a time out of the foil packet before tossing them in. Our sex life had intensified, surely because Kikyou was trying to make up for her betrayal. We had a lot to overcome, but no one ever proclaimed that marriage would be easy.

She even confronted her friends about what transpired between them and me, in particular Tsubaki. Then she forgave all of them, after they put their bullshit spins on it. Only one of them tried to blame me for actually coming on to her- Yura- and then Kikyou did stop speaking to her, but only for a little over a week.

Despite all that, Tsubaki and Kagura had actually ridden with us that day to the D.C Blues Festival like we were some blissful family. They were singing to the latest Mariah Carey SD the entire way there. The mixture of their perfumes made me queasy. When we arrived at the Carter Barron, amphitheater in Rock Creek Park, parking was at a premium. We ended up having to park on a residential side street and hike it. I was excited to attend the free concert, scheduled to run from twelve-thirty to seven. As we went inside to track down some decent seating's we managed to find four about twenty rows up and got settled in.

I recognized quite a few people. Some from work, but others that I'd cross paths with various places, like the gym. I spotted her. The young, attractive woman that I saw at Red Lobster with the same friend I seen her with at the gym. She had on a red halter top and red shorts and her friend had on a red sundress. For some reason, I found myself draw to her, but not because I wanted to date her. I was married and content, but she had a sadness about her, even though she was gorgeous.

Kikyou noticed that I was distracted and looked in the same direction. With a sea of people there, she couldn't tell whom I was concentrating on.

"See something that interests you?" she asked sarcastically as she started rubbing my thigh.

I glanced at her, and then put my sunglasses on. "It's ironic that you'd be concerned about me surveying the crowd but be carefree about your piranha friends sitting beside you." I nodded in the direction of Tsubaki and Kagura, sitting on the opposite side of her.

"They've apologized," Kikyou said. "Besides, nothing happened.'

"Not because they backed down. The only reason nothing happened is because I am one of _the last good men."_

Kikyou smirked at the reference to my website. _Saved by the music,_ I thought as the first act took the stage. I saw the woman from the gym and her friend sit down on a blanket on the grass and immediately start swatting away insects.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kagome**

It was hot as hell out at the Carter Barron that day. The body heat emanating from all those people didn't help. Sango had somehow convinced me to go to the D.C Blues Festival with her. I didn't know anything about the blues, other than suffering through my personal blues. Sango wanted to get my mind off the obvious. I still felt like such a fool for ever believing that Koga would take me seriously in a relationship. We had been doomed from day one because of our diverse backgrounds.

As the last act was finishing up, I started voicing my thoughts out loud. "I still can't believe I was such an idiot!"

Sango brushed her shoulder against mine on the blanket. "You need to let that shit go."

"But how could I have not seen it coming?"

"Oh, please. No woman could have seen that coming. Sure, you and Koga had issues, but another woman never crossed your mind and you know it."

"He made me think he cared."

"That's because he does care."

I glared at her. "You really think so?"

"Kagome, it isn't like he was making booty calls over at your crib like he was doing with her. He moved you in. He took you around his friends, his coworkers, his snooty parents."

"You have a point." I slammed my palm down on a gnat that was attacking my leg. "It took a lot of nerve for Koga to present me to his parents." I paused as a guitarist started ripping up a tune onstage. After a moment of thought, I asked, "So why would he cheat on me?"

Sango smacked her lips. "Because he's a man, Kagome. You used to criticize me for accepting Kagewaki's creeping, but that is what men demon or no demon do. I would rather have a man who steps out every now and again to experience some variety in life than not have a man at all."

"Are you suggesting that I take Koga back?"

She shrugged. "I'm simply saying, if not Koga, then who? Look around. Nothing but a bunch of no-good men who think they're the salt of the earth because of the male-female ratio in this town. Most men today act like they're doing you a favor by even paying you attention. That's why I'm keeping Kagewaki for as long as he'll have me. Ain't shit else out here. Either way, odds are, we will all be sharing dick.

Sango's dismal outlook on love and relationships was actually beginning to make sense to me. I thought Koga loved me down to my dirty drawers, despite the disrespectful things he'd said and did from time to time. Now I found myself crashing with Sango, still working in that dump, and the few men who tried to talk to me, I wouldn't have fucked for bone marrow.

"Koga's giving you a chance to cool off," Sango said. "It hasn't been that long, but trust me when I say he'll be calling soon or showing up at your job again; hoping that you have come to your senses. You need to figure out what you plan to do when he does show up."

"He's not going to bother me anymore. He knows it's over."

"I doubt that, because men never truly believe that we will leave them. In their convoluted minds, they are supposed to walk away from us. Especially men like Koga-rich, successful, named as a great catch in magazines. Kagome, that man thinks that you're coming back and. . ."

"And what?" I waited for to respond, but she didn't. "And you think I'm going back, too? Right?"

"I honestly believe that you need to weigh you options. Peep out all these chicks running around here half-naked. Competition is thick. If you have a man willing to make any kind of commitment to your ass, even if it isn't a total commitment, you need to consider yourself lucky as shit. Kagewaki may not be a superhero, but he is damn sure my superman. He might dilly and dally with some whores, but he knows who keeps the home fires burning."

"You sound foolish!" I damn near yelled at her. "Do your parents know you feel like this?" I asked, trying to make her feel even an ounce of shame.

"My parents don't love me, not with the kind of love a man brings to party."

"Let's drop it," I said, totally disgusted. Not with Sango-with myself. Part of me was wondering if I should at least hear Koga out at some point.

The amphitheater was full of beautiful women…most of them with other women. The young ladies had it rough. They had to dress sexily to compete; they had to lower their standards to get a man; and a lot of times they even had to support a man to have one in their bed. Shit, Koga was looking better by the second.

* * *

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! Am I on a roll are what?**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

After the concert ended around eight, an hour later than expected, people started flooding out of the seats like there was free money out in the parking lot. Tsubaki and Kagura had made a mockery out of themselves the entire time, throwing themselves at men who walked past our seats and shaking their asses in the faces of the women seated behind them trying to see the stage. Blues is not a booty-shacking music; it is slow-grinding, finger snapping music, but they were acting like Jay-Z and Kanye West were performing.

We had quite a way to walk back to our car, and I was ready to get the hell away from Kikyou friends. I couldn't wait to get back to the house so they could hop in Kagura's car and roll out. They had been talking about hitting two or three clubs later that night. Good for them; that meant I could have some quality time with Kikyou. Things were still tense since I'd found out about the birth control pills. Even thou we were back on track and planting to have kids soon as possible. I was still struggling with that betrayal. What upset me most was her taking the choice away from me when I might actually have agreed with her decision. It should have been _our _decision and not hers alone.

"Honey, Tsubaki and Kagura want to know if we can stop by Jin for a drink before we head home."

I gawked at Kikyou disbelief. The three of them were standing there on the grass near the parking area waiting for my reply.

I took Kikyou's left hand into my right. "Baby, I thought we were going to spend tonight alone. We hung out with your friends. Now it's our time."

"Just one drink." She pouted. "I'm not ready to go home yet."

Tsubaki suppressed a laugh and I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's Labor Day weekend," Kikyou added. "Let's hang out and have some fun."

"Why can't your friends have fun on their own? Or with their men?" I paused, then went for the kill. "Oh, that's right. They don't have any men, except the ones who drop by to fuck them and then bounce."

"You know what?" Tsubaki said, stepping closer to me with much attitude.

"I know your breath reeks," I answered. "Other than that, I don't know anything about you, nor do I care to know."

"Fuck you Inuyasha," Tsubaki hissed.

"No, you can't fuck me that's the problem. You wish."

Kagura jumped in then. "Can you two stop acting all childish? This shit ain't that damn serious." She turned to Kikyou, who had let go of my hand and now had her arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

"Kikyou, let's head back to your place and then Tsubaki and I can come back down to Jin."

"It makes zero sense to go all the way out to Wheaton and then have to come back down Fourteenth and U when we're right off Sixteenth. Inuyasha is being difficult." Kikyou said.

"I'm being difficult?" I shook my head. "You asked me to come out here with them and I agreed. I even offered to drive so we wouldn't have to bring two cars. Now, because I was _nice, _you want me to continue to cater to them. Damn, no good deed goes unpunished."

Kikyou started trying to gratify her friends' emotions instead of mine by telling them I would change my mind by the time we got in the car. That she would talk to me about it. She was whispering like I couldn't hear every word; like I wasn't even standing there. It was totally disrespectful, and I wasn't about to change my mind either. We were headed out to Wheaton, which was less than fifteen minutes away, and not two or three hours like she'd tried to make it sound.

I spotted her again. The woman in red. The one from the gym. She and her friend were headed straight in our direction. Our eyes met, and then she looked away. She must have remembered me. It wasn't like we had ever spoken. They were less than ten yards away from us when she glanced back at me and smiled. Beautiful smile. Beautiful eyes. It wasn't a flirtatious smile; merely a "How are you doing today?" smile. I smiled back, still wondering why I was so drawn to her.

"Tsubaki and Kagura are going to the bathroom," Kikyou said, as they walked off toward the outside restroom facilities. "While they're gone, we need to hash this out."

"There's nothing to hash out." I watch the woman in red as she said something to her friend. Then her friend in the sundress walked off toward the bathroom as well, and the woman in red came even closer to us. She was probably planning to stand in the same general area to wait for her friend to come back. She was less than five feet away from us when someone screamed.

It all happened so quickly. The screams . . . the headlights . . . the expression of terror on the woman's dressed in red face. . . the strong desire to save her . . . the impact . . . the pain . . . darkness.

* * *

REVIEW AND TUNE IN TOMMORROW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENs NEXT!


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I told you I would post another chapter up today! Enjoy xoxo.**

* * *

**Kagome**

**September 3, 2007**

**Providence Hospital, Washington, D.C.**

My head was killing me; _literally. _Not the kind of tolerable pain that some Motrin or Tylenol can knock out, but the kind of pain that made you yearn for certain death. Then it hit me. Where the hell was I?

I fought to open my eyes, and bright light flooded down from the ceiling, causing me to wince before struggling to steady them. I could hear beeps and suction noises coming from the machines surrounding me. I realized that my leg was elevated in a cast, and all kinds of tubes with liquid were running in and out of different parts of my body.

_The hospital, _I thought, trying to remember what had happened before everything went black. _The concert. . . Sango went to the ladies' room. . . s big-ass SUV. . ._

I darted my eyes and found the call button for the nurses' station. I tried to maneuver to reach it, to no avail. A sharp pain shot through my leg and all the way up to the top of my cranium, which was already killing me, _literally._

Right then, a male nurse came into my room. "Ms. Higurashi, don't try to move."

I tried to speak but only a gurgle came out of my mouth.

He looked down at me and compassion was in his eyes. "Wait one second. I'll go get the doctor and a pitcher of water. Don't try to speak yet. Your mouth is bone-dry."

I lay there as told, waiting for him to return. It took less than five minutes before he came back with a female doctor in tow. "I'm Dr. Hackett. Glad to see you're back with us. A lot of people were worried."

The nurse adjusted my bed so my head was elevated enough to sip some water through a straw. I watched Dr. Hackett take my pulse and check on some levels on various machines. When I felt like something other than garbage might come out of my mouth, I asked, "What happened to me?"

She stopped what she was doing and gazed into my eyes. "You were in an automobile accident . . . at the Carter Barron Amphitheatre. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember going to the blues festival . . . with my friend Sango." I suddenly jerked in the bed. "Is Sango okay?"

"She's fine. She's been keeping a vigil by your bedside with your folks for the past two days. Wonderful young lady and a very caring friend."

I was trying to wrap my mind around her having said "two days." "I've been unconscious for two days? No wonder my head is hurting."

"We'll get you some pain medication for that. It's to be expected. You suffered a concussion that caused you to lapse into a temporary coma. We've done several brains scans and everything appears to be fine."

I glanced at me leg. "It's painfully obvious that my leg is not fine."

"It was fractured in two places, but it seems to be healing nicely. All in all, you are a very fortunate woman. If that demon hadn't pushed you out of the way, chances are it could have been fatal."

"Demon?" I sat up farther, despite the pain. "What are you talking about?"

"As disturbing as those creatures are. That one saved your life."

Sango entered my room less than an hour later. Both the doctor and the nurse were gone, having left me so the pain medication could kick in.

"Aw, look at you," Sango said giddily. "Wide-awake and looking like sunshine."

I gave her the finger. "Kiss my monkey!"

"Please, I ain't your man. I don't kiss snatch." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "A peck on the cheek is all you get from me."

After she sat down, I asked, "Can you believe this shit?"

"I don't have to believe it. I was there." She sighed. "It scared the hell out of me. One second I'm taking a leak in the bathroom, and the next second I'm watching you flying up in the air and landing damn near at my feet."

"But . . . but . . . what the hell happened?"

"This crackhead lost control of her vehicle and started using the crowd as bowling pins. It's been all over the news. Nineteen damn years old. I'm telling you. The entire world is headed to hell in a handbasket."

"Is she locked up?" I asked, getting angrier with each word that left Sango's mouth. "She needs to be up underneath the jail."

"She might still be in the hospital. Some of the people decided to open a can of whup-ass on her before the police got to her."

I could see the guilt written all over Sango's face. "You wouldn't happen to have been _some of the people,_ would you?"

She glanced away from me at the window. "Maybe, Maybe not. I may have gotten a good kick or two in."

"Sango!"

"Kagome, you would've done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot. Besides, there were officers on the scene because of the concert. It was only a minute or two, and some other people beat her way worse than me. I had to damn near fight them to get in on the action."

My anger began to subside, and something about me felt sorry for the girl; even though she was the cause of it all.

"How many people did she hit? Do anyone get killed?"

"About twenty-five people got injured, but no fatalities, thank heaven. A lot of broken bones and shit. And then there's Inuyasha."

"The Inuyasha who pushed me out of the way? The doctor and nurse mentioned him but didn't give me many details except that he is a demon, and I guess that they don't like that."

Sango grew really quiet.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but for some reason he changed into a demon."

"How is that possible? He looked completely human to me."

"I have no idea. His eyes flashed red, his hair turned completely sliver, and then wham. The van hit him head on."

"They said he saved my life. Are you telling me that the only reason he got hurt was trying to shield me?" I finally asked.

"He pushed you and his wife out of the way. He saved her, too."'

I stared at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." Sango pulled her chair closer and caressed my hand. "See, this is why I wish you never had to find out. I know how you are. You're going to feel responsible and somehow put a 'this is all my fault' spin on an incident that was out of your control."

"He got injured . . . because of me." A tear cascaded down my right cheek. "How can I live with something like that?"

"Kagome, you were merely a side reflex to what the man would've done anyway. A man will instinctively attempt to save his woman; at least a real man will. This proves that chivalry is not altogether dead, like it seems these days."

"So, did his wife get injured?"

"No, he took the brunt of the impact. What happened to you was that when he pushed you out of the way, and the SUV hit him, he was thrown into you and you flipped up in the air and then landed on your leg . . . and your head."

"Oh no!"

"I head your leg actually snap into pieced. It's a miracle that you didn't lose it."

"Are he and the others here, in the hospital? I want to thank him."

"The girl who ran your asses over was here, but I believe they moved her to the infirmary at the jail. Who gives a damn?! I believe Inuyasha was flown to George Washington. He's not here I know that for sure."

"Why do you say it like that."

"Well for one reason this hospital does not treat demons let alone half demons."

"Well that's just awful and plain racist, but wait I thought everyone said he was a demon, like full-fledged? Now he is just a half-demon. How do you know so much about him."

"I only know what they've said on the news and in the papers. I've never met him . . . but I have seen him before. So have you."

I stared at her. "What so you mean I've seen him before?"

"Before that day." She released me hand, stood up, walked over to the window, and opened the curtains. "Let's bring some of the outdoors indoors. This place is depressing." She turned and looked at me. "Remember that day when I met you at the gym, or how about when we were leaving Red Lobster?

"Yeah I remember."

"He was , the one you were gawking at in the restaurant."

My mind raced. The man who was smiling at me right before everything went crazy. The one that I smiled at first because he seemed familiar. The attractive man from the gym. _Oh me goodness!_

* * *

Hoped you liked. Review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Inuyasha**

**September 15, 2007**

**The George Washington University Medical Center,**

**Washington, D.C**

"They said you can go home on Monday." Kikyou was sitting beside my bed, a mere shell of the woman that she used to be before the accident.

"Great!" I feigned a smile. "Did you let the office know that I need a couple of days before I return to work?"

"I don't know why you insist on going back to work so soon."

"I don't get your meaning."

Kikyou glared at my ears sitting atop of my head now. "Inuyasha, you're a half demon now!"

"Yea so what of it! You use that term like it's a dirty word, Kikyou. "

Kikyou started crying again-a daily occurrence. I couldn't stand to see her in so much agony, but I was dealing with my own issues. The moment I came to in that hospital they informed me that although what I did was a noble act they could not treat me in there hospital. So they transferred my here where the treat demons, but I am still treated like an outcast even here.

As much as I wanted to pretend otherwise, I was devastated that I was being treated as a stupid dog all because of someone else stupidity.

Kira Aiko, the young woman who had abused crack to the point of making an SUV a weapon, was facing numerous charges, and her life was pretty much ruined. She had been banged up pretty good in the crash and the crowd had attacked her, but she had fully recuperated. Unlike the other two dozen or so people who were all dealing with the aftermath, Kira Aiko made a choice that none of the rest of us had.

"Hey, why don't you go home and get some rest?" I told Kikyou. "I'll be fine, and Miroku and my family said they were coming through later."

"Are you sure?" I could tell that the thought of getting the hell out of my hospital room excited her. "I can stay until visiting hours are over, if you need me to."

"I'm fine woman. All of you don't need to baby me. My folks are in here constantly and so are my friends. I appreciate all the attention, but-"

"You don't sound like you appreciate it!" Kikyou snapped at me. "You blame me, don't you?"

"Blame you for what?"

She pointed at me. "For that! I didn't make you change into that, Inuyasha."

"What's wrong with how I am Kikyou? I don't see the big fucking deal except how is this your fault?"

Kikyou swiped at her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "Somehow, some way, I know that you'll eventually blame me for this."

I tried to put myself in her place. How would I have felt if she changed trying to protect me? I quickly decided that I would have blamed myself for her getting hurt. Except, I didn't feel myself changing until I saw her -the lady in red- in danger of that van hitting her, wonder what that means.

"Kikyou, look at me." When she planted her eyes on mine, I said, "I understand how you must be feeling right now, but you have to believe, we both have to believe, that everything happens for a reason. I cannot begin to explain the purpose behind what happened, but there is one."

"That's ridiculous, Inuyasha. There was no purpose to this." She stood up and started gathering her things. "There's no justification for that little girl's actions. She was strung the fuck out on drugs and had no business being behind the wheel of that truck."

"No, she didn't, but you and I are mature adults.

"So how does that help us now? How does that help us cope with this?"

"You keep acting like I'm dead or that me changing into my half-demon form is such a bad thing. I'm alive and I'm grateful for that. Can't you be grateful for that, too?"

"I'm grateful that you didn't die, Inuyasha. You just don't understand how life will be like now that you are a half-demon."

"Well, you don't have to deal with that. "I tried to sit up higher in the hospital bed, but cringed in pain.

"Inuyasha, don't try to overdo it like you're Superman."

"I realize that, but it just so happens that I'm stronger than superman just can't fly." I tried to make light of the situation. Kikyou couldn't hold back any longer. The floodgates opened and she broke out into full-fledged wail. Then she collapsed back into the visitor's chair.

"Everything's going to change."

"How. I still have you, my career, and my website."

"Kikyou let out an audible gasp.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What, Kikyou?"

"I can't believe that you're lying there worried about that stupid website. That should be the least of your concerns. It's a joke."

"What makes it a joke? You might find all of my hard work humorous, but I don't. I will make the profitable. Very profitable. If you don't want to support my efforts, cool."

Kikyou wiped away the last of her tears. Now she was getting irate. "Look at us sitting here arguing about something irrelevant. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I want you to go get some sleep. To get out of this dismal place for a while."

About an hour and a half after Kikyou had left the hospital, the phone rang in my room. I was surprised because even in the hospital everyone that I knew had been calling on my cell number. I assumed that it was something pertaining to hospital business and started not to answer. Yet, something compelled me to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hello." The voice on the other end of the line was soft and female. "May I speak to Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"This is Inuyasha."

I braced the phone on my shoulder so I could free up my hand to turn down the volume on the television. The woman had yet to say another word so I repeated, "This is Inuyasha. Who's this?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I wanted to thank you."

_The lady in red!_

"Keh no need to thank me. I did what anyone would've done."

"That's not necessarily true. There are a lot of heartless people on the planet, and even though I realize that your main purpose was in saving your wife, a lot of men would've stood by and done nothing."

"Not _this _man."

"That's apparent."

I sat there listening to her breathe, possible trying to figure out what to say next.

"I appreciate you calling. That means a lot."

"But it's not enough. How can I ever repay you?" She sighed.

"That's a stupid question, isn't it? I could never repay you. Not in the true sense of the word. If I could, I would switch places with you so you wouldn't have to go through the hardships that you're going to face in life now."

The sincerity in her voice was overwhelming. Somehow, I knew that she actually meant it. A lot of people might have thanked me, but most wouldn't have felt so obligated.

"Well thank you for the gesture, but I'm fine with how I am, as for the hardships I can take 'em."

"No, Inuyasha I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying about the other people. Like the people at the hospital turning you away just because of your heritage. I am truly grateful for everything that you did for me, and I don't care if you are a half-demon. You still saved my life and I am forever grateful to you."

"Y…Yea well um it was not that big of a deal. Just take care of yourself," I said blushing.

It was strange, but I swear that I could feel her smile through the phone.

"Ms. Higurashi -"

"Call me Kagome."

"Kagome, sorry, this might sound crazy, but the other day isn't the first time that I've seen you."

"You remember me?"

I am not sure who was more stunned. Her or me.

"Yes, I remember you, and you obviously remember me," I said blushing for the second time

"You're a hard man to forget."

We both grew quiet.

"I'd better go," Kagome said. "Would it be all right if I call you again?"

"Sure, but let me give you my cell number. I don't know how long I'll be here; in this room or in the hospital."

After I gave Kagome my phone number, we hung up, but I didn't want to end the conversation. She sent me a text message with her number and I found myself looking forward to using it. That was not a good thought for a married man and I knew it. _What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Well looks like things are about to get good..Stay tuned..Review. o.o I don't know when i will find the time to type again..so just be patient.


	14. Chapter 14

**Had some time to kill. So here is another Chapter! Now let me say I am not just going throw inuyasha and kagome together all of a sudden. I'm going to build their relationship first. enjoy.**

* * *

**Kagome**

**September 18, 2007**

Everyone thought that I was plum foolish; including me. Foolish for even considering Koga's offer to stay with him after I left the hospital. For the past week, he had shown up at the hospital daily, expressing his undying love and concern. He would take a pencil and scratch the itches inside the cast on my leg. Give me sponge baths with my favorite shower gel because I couldn't stand what the nurses used. Koga would rub me down with lotion, every inch of me except for the part of my leg covered by the cast; so gently, so lovingly.

Of course, I was still pissed off about Ayame. But I also remembered what Sango had said to me that day at Carter Barron. How all women have to share dick at some point if they want a man in their life. Now I was not about to sit there and allow Koga to parade other pussy in from of me and have some kind of open relationship. I guess that I was prepared to accept the circumstances and understand that the possibility of his straying again existed. For all I knew, he might still have been tied up with Ayame, only denying it.

Nevertheless, he insisted on my "staying with" him as I refused to make it official and move back in-lock, stock and barrel.

The first day went well. Roses everywhere; a $1,500 bottle of Dom. Romance Conti 1997; the latest Will Downing CD blaring through the speakers. Koga had surprised me by purchasing an Esse, a luxury chaise lounge made expressly for fucking the daylights out of somebody. He claimed it was for my benefit, but I am sure that he wanted to make sure he could get some unrestricted pussy, even with my leg in a cast.

The Esse did make life a lot easier. My head, neck, and back were cradled in the soft, black material while the rest of me was perfectly positioned for him to try to knock my insides out. Koga's dick felt different, better. I am not sure if it was because I had had a close call with death. Or maybe something had shifted in my pussy during the accident. It sounds ridiculous, but our organs do tend to shift in our bodies over time. That is why so many women started wearing that body shaper, to put everything back into place. Maybe my pussy had fallen out of place and now Koga could hit it at a different angle.

I made the mistake of mentioning my theory to Koga, and once he stopped laughing uncontrollably, he told me his own theory.

"Maybe you just finally realize that I have some good-ass dick!"

We were in the kitchen eating vegetarian omelets that Koga had prepared after a long, drawn-out night of fucking. "I've been trying to tell you that all along."

I snickered. "Whatever, baby, I'm telling you though, there's something different about my pussy. You didn't notice anything?"

"I noticed that I missed it, that I missed you." Koga reached over the table and took my hand. "If I had lost you, I wouldn't have been able to survive, Kagome. I mean that."

I hesitated, then pulled my hand back away from him. "Funny how you never appreciated me until I almost got killed."

"That's not true."

"It is true, Koga. Sure, you had your good days and your bad days, but for the most part, you never truly respected me as a person." I sighed. "I only hope you mean what you say and that you've changed."

"I have changed. I'm going to be the man you need, from this moment on. I promise."

I gazed into his eyes. "Please don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not."

We finished eating the rest of our breakfast in silence, then Koga left for his law office.

I sat down on the sofa and flicked through the channels. I hated being on crutches, hated having a cast, and hated the world for my problems. Everyone but Inuyasha Takahashi; he had saved my life.

The_ Trya Banks Show _was on and I watched about thirty minutes of it. My mind kept drifting off to Inuyasha though, wondering if he was still in the hospital and how much pain he was going through . . . because of me.

I decided to call him, telling myself that it was simply to check on him, but something else about the mysterious stranger drew me to him. No one had ever given me a gift like the one he had bestowed upon me.

"Hello, this is Inuyasha," he answered on the second ring, sounding cheerful and shocking the hell out of me. "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha. It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"'Nice to hear from you, Kagome He paused. "I knew it was you. I plugged your number into my phone."

_But you haven't called me! Why am I bothering this man!_

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time? I was calling to see how you're doing. Are you still in the hospital? How are the people treating you?" _Stupid ass Kagome! He is a half-demon in a demon hospital! _"I mean, um . . ."

He must have deciphered my apprehension. "All things considered, at least I'm not dead."

"Inuyasha it can't be that bad is it?"

"Try me."

"Well, I for one, am just glad that you didn't lose your life. I'm sure your wife is delighted to still have you around. You're a great man."

I could hear him suck in a breath on the other end of the line; I was not quite sure what to make out of it.

"I don't know about great. I did what anyone would do."

"No, some people wouldn't have done a thing. In fact, there were a bunch of other people there and no one else reacted but you."

"I'm sure there were others that day who prevented somebody else from being hurt, but I drew the shortest straw."

He had a valid point. Kira Aiko had had herself a field day using people in the crowd as human bowling pins. Someone else was probably pushed out of the way and slammed to the ground just in time to avoid being hit.

"Possibly," I said. "But you're the one who intervened on my behalf, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

There was a long silence as I struggled for something to add. I could hear someone in his hospital room-a nurse asking if he needed any more water-which answered my question about whether he had been released. I waited patiently until he finished their conversation.

"So, I see you're still in the hospital."

"Yes, but I'll be out in a few days. I can't wait either. I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot."

"I hope you're not one of those _alpha_ _men _who's going to rush your recuperation and act a fool."

"You sound like my wife. I'm sure I can handle learning how to use my new abilities. She's already fussing about me going back to work months from now."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a human resources director. You?

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have a career. I make ends meet. It's not the same thing."

I was really ashamed of being a common waitress. I hated to admit it, but Mrs. Rakuonsha was right. I was not doing enough with my life. Even though I hadn't been afford the same opportunities as Koga, that was no excuses for not pursuing a dream. Too many people spend the majority of their lives hoping for a change but do nothing to evolve. Their biggest fear is taking the risk to be alive. I needed to begin my evolution and become a risk taker.

"Kagome, tell me, what you do? You have a job, right?"

"Yes, I have a job."

"Then that puts you in front of legions of other people. Come on; tell me."

"Why's it so important?"

"It's not. At least, it wasn't until you seemed like you don't care to discuss it."

_How_ _dare him! _"I'm not a hooker or a stripper or anything like that, if that's what you're thinking," I lashed out at him.

He laughed and I frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"Even if you were a hooker or a stripper, it's no big deal. People are just people, and they do what they have to do to, like you said, to make ends meet."

"So, if I told you that I lay on my back and went through four sets of kneepads a month, you wouldn't judge me?'

"No, I'd probably find it fascinating."

_Fascinating!_

"Kagome? What do you do for a living?"

I'm a waitress," I blurted out. "At a diner."

Inuyasha chuckled. I wondered if he was making fun of me.

"That's a great profession, and it _is_ a career. It takes a lot of skill to wait tables without dropping dishes, dropping trays on someone's head, and keeping up the pace . . . especially in a diner. Everyone's always in a hurry."

"You know what? What you said makes a lot of sense. I guess that I never thought about it like that. It's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"I used to work at more _upscale _places and my tips were a lot bigger. I feel like I got demotion."

"Have you applied to other places, Kagome?"

"No, not really." _Not at all! _"My schedule's so crazy that I really don't have the time."

"Didn't you injure your leg?"

"Yes, it's in a cast."

"While you're laid up, apply for some jobs. You don't have to confine your search to waitressing either. You have internet access?"

"I'm not destitute!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean to come off like that. I can get on the internet."

"Then there are a lot of websites where you can search for a new job, and they're open twenty-four/seven."

"You're really trying to make me feel bad." I sighed. "I get what you're saying."

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's that human resources part of me that kicked in. But seriously, it's a lot easier to find a new job when you already have one. A lot of people don't realize that."

"True. True.'

"As the primary decision-maker at our corporation, when someone comes in with a huge gap in his employment history, sometimes even a small gap, it sends up a red flag. Unless, of course, a woman's been taking care of kids, or sick parent."

"What if a man's been taking care of kids, or a sick parent?" I found myself asking getting caught up in the conversation to my own surprise.

"Then he's not a real man."

"There are plenty of house husbands these days. Women are capable of bringing in the money. No me, but _some _women. "I snickered at my own comment. "I could never cover all the bills in a household."

"That must mean you don't live alone. Do you have a roommate?"

"Not really a roommate but more of a boyfriend. . .BEEEEEP . . . Inuyasha are you okay what's that beeping sound."

". . ."

"Inuyasha?" It was complete silence I was beginning to worry that something happened. Then all of a sudden I could hear him breathing very hard like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha is everything okay?"

"Um yea . . .I just . . .almost lost control there."

"What do you mean lost control?"

"Well the main reason that I'm still in here is because I need something that can keep my demon blood under control. Look it's no big deal my father said he had something that would help, so don't worry."

"Okay, but what triggers your demon side."

"Besides my life ending I really don't know or why it just happened now, but finishing telling about . . ."

I tried to think of what to say next. "My situation is complicated. I'm kind of between households right now."

"You're not homeless!"

"No, not that. I was living with him but we're not officially together anymore. I'm staying with my best friend, Sango but sometimes I'm back and forth. Is this making any sense whatsoever?"

"It makes total sense. I only hope you do whatever makes you happy."

There was an uncomfortable silence on the phone for a few seconds. Then I said, "Well, Inuyasha, I don't want to keep you. Thank you for your advice about looking for a new job."

"Are you going to do it?"

_Probably not! _"Yes, definitely," I lied.

"Will you call me again sometime?"

"Sure, or you can call me." _After all you have my number!_

"I'll do that. Maybe we can have lunch one day soon. After I get released from lockup."

We both laughed.

"That sounds like winner. You take care."

"You, too, Kagome."

And that was that. We hung up without saying another word. Inuyasha had definitely given me some food for thought, but the odds of stepping outside of my comfort zone and leaving the diner were slim. Hell, Koga had over and over offered to help me get a better job. Fear was definitely keeping me from doing things. I had somehow overcome my apprehension. Inuyasha was a nice man, and I hoped that he would call me to have lunch.

* * *

Please review. Love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
